Far away for my love
by Idachi
Summary: Esa persona que pensaste no ver nunca mas, es la primera que te encuentras en el lugar menos esperado, sintiendo tu corazón palpitar como la primera vez que se vieron a los ojos, Pedro tratara de estar con el de las joyas que tiene por ojos. USAMex Fic en conjunto. Alondra-viri e Idachi. Yaoi :D
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic es creado por mi: Idachi y Alondra-viri, en un momento en drogas dentro de Facebook xD y un poco de loquera se hacen muchas cosas. **

**Hetalia no nos pertenece es de su autor Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Adv.: Yaoi… Yaoi… YAOI xD**

**Les agradecemos leer nuestra pequeña obra**

**Prologo.**

* * *

Nunca me detuve a pensar en el porqué ocurren las cosas. La vida es un espiral de sorpresas, muchas personas piensan que es una prueba de la vida. Que todo se supera tarde o temprano. Ahora soy adulto y quiero creer que ya tengo la madurez suficiente para comprender las cosas pero aunque no lo quiera aceptar mi mentalidad desde que estaba en la secundaria no ha cambiado mucho que digamos.

Tal vez fue cosa del destino o la suerte, que se yo, pero mi vida cambio cuando lo conocí a él. Lo presentí en el momento en que cruzamos miradas.

Todo empezó cuando me cambie de colegio a los Estados unidos, Antonio mi tutor había conseguido trabajo halla y nos cambiamos rápidamente en cuanto le avisaron, yo con mi poca fluidez del idioma trate de acostumbrarme, como siempre todo en la nueva escuela es extraño, caras nuevas, muchos pasillos y cosas nuevas, para mi idioma nuevo, cuando pedí en mi pésimo ingles mi horario un consejero me guio hasta mi salón, Siempre pensé que no encajaría en aquel mundo nuevo pero contrario a mis pronósticos fui recibido con calidez. Había muchos chicos de procedencia latina como yo por lo que vi, me miraban divertidos, mi vista paso por todo el salón y vi un par de ojos azules como el mar que no hicieron más que parar el tiempo.

Hoy en día se definir perfectamente los sentimientos que me inundaron al perderme en aquellos ojos pero en aquel instante todo era indescriptible, Sentado a un lado de la ventana con el sol a media mañana, su cabello dorado brillaba demasiado a mi parecer, sin darme cuenta el y yo nos quedamos un rato perdidos en los ojos del otro, hasta que nuestro profesor nos llamo la atención para que fuera a escoger un lugar. He de mencionar q las burlas d mis nuevos compañeros no tardaron en hacerse presentes pero a pesar de estarme muriendo de vergüenza, vi claramente como él me sonrió. Esa hilera blanca que parecían unas perlas brillantes, se la devolví un poco nerviosa, y si no fuera para acabar solamente había un lugar desocupado a su lado. En aquellos instantes no sabía si maldecir o agradecer a mi suerte que cabe mencionar nunca había sido buena.

Después de una clase aburrida y que medio entendí, todos los maestros fueron llamados por el director a una junta, o eso entendí, haciendo que en el momento que el maestro salió todos empezaras a hacer borlote. Trate por todos los medios el no voltear a verlo pero como si se tratase de un imán no pude evitar mirar de soslayo. Grande fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que el también me estaba mirando. Tragándome mí nerviosismo me voltee completamente hacia él para presentarme, aunque mi ingles fuera horroroso. -Hello...-

El rubio solo me miro sonriente unos instantes antes de responder en un perfecto ingles. - Hi, my name is Alfred- Por unos instantes me desconecte del mundo a un lugar paralelo en donde solo estábamos yo y su voz.

Me di cuenta de que me quede lelo como por un momento por el sonrojo que le ocasione al rubio al solo quedarme viendo sus ojos, ladee la cabeza sudando en frio, me sentía extraño y nervioso, jamás me había sentido así con otra persona, sacudiéndome mental y literalmente sonreí con una gotita de sudor respondiéndole -El mío es Pedro...-

Vi como comenzaba a abrir la boca para contestar algo pero el sonido de la campana anuncio el final de las clases y como si de un detonante se tratara Alfred salió volando del salón dejándome con una mueca de confusión y cierta decepción en el rostro. Con un aura un poco depresiva recogí mis cosas lentamente, me daba un poco de pereza ir a casa para desempacar mis pertenencias, al cerrar la cremallera de mi mochila sentí que me daban un pequeño toque en el hombro, voltee a ver quién era el que me llamaba, vi que era un chico grande, de lo que se dice grande, GRANDE. Era rubio y de ojos violetas, tenía una sonrisa infantil, algo malvada a mi parecer.

-Privet- Hablo con lo que creí era un saludo -Mi nombre es Iván y vengo de Rusia, ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?- Ok, hasta ahora tenía miedo, no es común que el primer día alguien se te acerque queriendo socializar contigo cargando un aspecto de lo mas macabro, esa sonrisita comenzaba a espantarme de verdad, con la mejor sonrisa que puede tener le conteste tratando de no sonar nervioso -Mi nombre es Pedro Alejandro, mucho gusto –

-El gusto es mío, Pedro espero que te guste la escuela, déjame presentarte al grupo...- Este grandote me llevo a donde estaba un grupo de chicos. Al llegar cerca del grupo logre divisar una cabellera rubia y de repente me sentí feliz, pero al ver bien descarte la posibilidad de que fuera Alfred, por el marcado acento argentino que aquel chico tenia, Iván me acerco, casi a empujones al centro del grupo y comenzó a presentarme a sus amigos uno por uno.

- Pues bienvenido seas a la escuela, che - Sonrió cuando termino de inspeccionarme como si de un escáner se tratase -Mira que no siempre llegan latinos por aquí - Realmente no mentiré al decir que no me incomodaba el que me estuviera abrazando como si fuésemos camaradas de toda una vida, me incomodaba las miradas de odio que me lanzaba el castaño que según lo dicho se llamaba manu.

-Jump... Que nosotros seamos latinos como tu no quiere decir que te protegeremos de los brabucones y te trataremos como una princesa, así que weon te jodes...- El castaño si que me odiaba y yo no tenía ni idea del porque, solo vi que el rubio se percato de eso y dejo de abrazarme para pasar un brazo por el hombro de este y como que casi lo golpea para que se alejara de él.

-Manu no seas tan malo ¿No ves que el pibe es nuevo por aquí? - En ningún momento vi que apartara la mirada de mí, eso ya me incomodaba - yo con gusto te muestro la escuela - Me guiño un ojo de forma coqueta mientras el castaño lo miraba con odio, estaba a punto de contestar cuando cierto ruso decidió intervenir - Nyet, yo lo haré Martín no te molestes-

Después de un pequeño puchero por parte de ese rubio, y una mirada más asesina hacia mí de parte de Manu, vi que el otro chico peli-negro tenía una sonrisa divertida ante la situación, y pensé: "O le ve el lado divertido, o es tonto". Antes de preguntarle algo a ese chico el cual confirme era el que llevaba por nombre Lucciano, Ivan me arrastro por el pasillo para mostrarme el colegio.

- Espero que no te hallan asustado esos tontos - Estuve tentado a responder que el que más me asustaba realmente era otro, pero no quería tentar mi suerte; caminamos por varias horas, la escuela era enorme, y cuando por fin nos detuvimos a descansar en unas bancas logre ver unos ojos azules mirándome desde la lejanía, era él, estaba seguro.

Alce mi vista un poco más para confirmarlo y lo vi, tría puesto su uniforme de futbol americano, estaba sentado en una banca un poco alejada todo sudoroso, pero sus ojos se fijaban en mí, no sé si Iván se halla dado cuenta pero, no podía despegar mi mirada de la de él. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor el ruso me jalo del brazo con la escusa de que aun quedaba un lugar que recorrer, yo con un poco de cansancio flojera y frustración me deje guiar por ese rubio, dejando a las joyas azules detrás aun sintiendo su mirada en mi espalda.

La tarde comenzaba a hacerse presente y no sabía realmente como sacarme a Iván de encima, no quería ser grosero, puesto que se había portado muy amable conmigo, pero ya estaba cansado y quería irme a casa, Antonio ya debía estar preocupado. Me disculpe con Iván, y me retire corriendo hacia mi nueva casa, esquivaba como podía a todas las personas a excepción de una ya que me caí de espaldas y extrañamente esa persona no, cuando recobre el equilibrio de mis ojos, mire que me alzaban una mano, era blanca con guantes de cuero medios un poco terrosos, voltee hacia esa persona, era Alfred, con una sonrisa nerviosa deje que me ayudara a levantarme, tenía una fina capa de sudor en su cara y su cabello estaba pegado a su cara.

Dios se veía tan bien, aunque después me golpee mentalmente por lo tonto que resulto mi pensamiento, me estaba comportando como una chiquilla enamorada, trate de excusarme pero las palabras no me salían, Alfred pareció notar mi nerviosismo. –He, parece que ya te vas a tu casa - Una pregunta algo tonta pero que a mí me pareció inteligente - ¿No es mucha molestia si te acompaño? - Mi cara estaba roja, de eso no cabía duda.

Asentí aun sin articular ninguna palabra, Alfred camino un poco pegado a mí, cosa que me puso extremadamente nervioso, caminamos unas dos cuadras, vi que Antonio estaba afuera como que esperándome porque traía en mano un cigarro, cosa extraña en el, pero cuando me vio acompañado se calmo un poco antes de irse como toro enfurecido sobre mí. -Bueno, aquí vivo... ¿No te desvié mucho verdad?...-

-No, de hecho creo que somos vecinos...- Mire hacia donde apuntaba su mano -Ahí es donde vivo, me gustaría que vinieras a mi casa a jugar un rato videojuegos...- A pesar de ver como los ojos de Antonio brillaban con furia, la sonrisa que Alfred mostraba realmente hacia qué lo demás no me importara, asentí energéticamente antes de comenzar a correr en dirección a mi casa, no quería que Antonio me armara uno de sus numeritos frente a Alfred.

Después de que entre a casa ya me esperaba los regaños de Antonio sobre el porqué llegue tarde o cualquier cosa terminando en que me corrió hacia mi cuarto para terminar de desempacar. Termine de hacer mi tarea, la cual tuve que pedir ya que perdí la primera clase, para luego bajar en short con camisa holgada y sandalias directo a la puerta.

Escuche como Antonio hablaba animadamente y movido por mi curiosidad me asome levemente por el marco de la puerta para observar mejor al visitante, mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al reconocer la inconfundible silueta que se mostraba ante mí.

* * *

**Gracias por leer nuestro primer Fic en conjunto :D**

**Se aceptan reviews tomatazos, papazos… bombazos? Son gratis :It´sFree: **

**:D**

**Matta ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por leer el primer capitulo xD espero que les guste mucho nuestro segundo capi. **

**Atte: Idachi y Alondra-viri**

**Hetalia no nos pertenece es de su creador Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

Sin que me notaran fui corriendo hacia Carlos y casi lo tacleo si él no me toma de la cintura y me levanta con facilidad para luego retenerme en su brazo y frotar fuertemente su mano en mi cabeza despeinándome, no es que me haya peinado para ver a Alfred... pero, bueno. -¡Carlos!... Ah! espérate... me duele, ¡Ya suéltame!...-

Escuche como Antonio comenzó a reír con ganas por nuestro comportamiento, no lo culpo, yo también estaba feliz de verlo. - jajajaja ya bájalo Carlos que vas a lastimarlo - Cuando mis pies al fin tocaron el piso me sentí mejor. Aunque parezca raro, tome una silla y la coloque atrás de Carlos para subirme y abrazarlo por el cuello, el trabaja fueras y es por eso que no lo veo mucho, es mi hermano mayor y lo quiero mucho, más o menos Antonio y Carlos son mi única familia.

Estuvimos así por unos segundos hasta que oímos como la puerta de entrada era abierta dejando pasar a mi "madrastra" - Antonio bastardo ¿Por qué no me avisaste que Carlos llego?- Digo entre comillas madrastra ya que Antonio estaba casado con otro hombre, Lovino un italiano con un temperamento de mil demonios, pero siempre se suavizaba cuando Antonio le hacía cariños, ósea cuando se enojaba por alguna cosa que hacía. -Ahh Lovi~ perdón es que me quede hablando con él se me olvido...-

-Bastardo...-

Antonio se acerco a Lovino mientras lo abrazaba levemente por la cintura y el italiano se sonrojaba a más no poder - Hey Alex, dejemos a estos tórtolos solos y vamos a dar una vuelta, tanta miel ya me empalago - Reí con ganas mientras asentía y me encaminaba a la salida.

Y como cuando siempre venia le tome de la mano como si fuera un niño pequeño, Carlos era el único que me hacía sentirme pequeño y delicado, me gustaba que me mimara, pues es mi hermano que mas daba, nos sentamos en la banqueta mientras el encendía un puro, voltee un poco la cara cuando soplo el humo, mire hacia el frente y vi la casa de Alfred, estaba en la ventana viendo las estrellas que ya habían salido y creo que sintió mi mirada porque me volteo a ver, me perdí por unos momentos con la mirada de él hasta que sentí que mi hermano me jalaba lejos. -¿Qué tal si vamos por algo de cenar? mientras los tortolos se comen a besos...- Asentí no muy seguro, siguiéndole voltee de nuevo a la ventana de Alfred haber si aun estaba allí, y si aun estaba ahí, se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa, le devolví el gesto por un momento.

Me sentía un completo tonto cuando me quedaba mirándole de esa forma pero no podía hacer nada, aquello iba contra mi voluntad, era como una droga para mí el verle a los ojos; sentí como Carlos tiraba más fuerte de mi mano y cuando logre salir de mi ensoñación vi a un par de ojos verdes atrás de Alfred que me miraban con cierto recelo.

Me sentí un poco intimidado realmente, desvié la mirada hacia mi hermano que iba platicándome sobre un viaje que hizo a Ecuador y que conoció a una linda chica y quien sabe que, llegamos a un Jack & Ray y pedimos lo primero que vimos, que mas daba solo íbamos a platicar a solas realmente. -Dime Alex, ¿como te fue en tu primer dia de escuela?, conociste a alguien interesante ¿Alguna chica linda? o bueno ¿Chico que te gustara?...- Casi escupo toda mi bebida y me sonroje totalmente.

- eeeh... bueno... c-creo que no - trate de mirar a otra parte que no fuera la sonrisa burlona que mi hermano tenia en la cara, jamas se me había dado bien mentir y menos frente a mi hermano.

- Si, que pena, digo, con lo embobado que te quedaste mirando al vecino uno puede pensar mal hermanito- sabia que me había sonrojado más si es que eso era posible, ¿tan obvio me veía?

-N-n-n-n-n-n-n-no es lo que parece, es que m-me invito a jugar videojuegos y justo cuando bajaba te vi y ya ni fui... no es eso que piensas ¡NO LO ES!...- Estaba sonrojado a mas no poder, me imagino si mis amigos de la antigua escuela me vieran se estuvieran riendo por mis reacciones, Carlos solo rió mas fuerte haciendo que quisiera que la tierra me tragase, agarre una servilleta la hice bolita y se la lance dando un bufido.

-Mi dulce hermanito esta enamorado ¡Y en su primer día en la nueva casa! Eso es tiempo record, la agregare a la lista de cosas impresionantes de mi pequeño hermano menor...- Iba a reclamarle cuando su celular empezó a sonar, a como hablaba en portuguez no entendí nada, así que solo termine de cenar y fui al baño.

Me lave la cara tratando de que se me bajara el sonrojo de la cara pero parecía que no podía irse, me mire por unos instantes en el espejo perdiéndome un rato en mi propio reflejo, no quería admitirlo pero mi hermano podría tener razón, Cerré los ojos un momento y me encontré con las joyas que tiene Alfred, di un suspiro los abrí y vi que estaba mas sonrojado, me frote un poco mas la cara y salí directo a con mi hermano, estaba jugando con su popote, cuando llegue vi que la cuenta ya estaba pagada lo que significaba que ahora teníamos que volver a casa. Jugamos como cuando era mas pequeño de regreso, cuando íbamos a unas 3 casas de la mía vimos a Lovino y Antonio sentados en la banca nueva que había comprado ayer Antonio para el jardín estaban disfrutando del momento ya que Lovino estaba sonrojado, voltee discretamente a la ventana haber si Alfred seguía ahí y vi que estaba cerrada, me deprimí un poco pero mejor lo olvide y escuche que alguien iba en patineta mire hacia atrás y vi que era Alfred que traía una bolsa de alguna tienda de videojuegos, no freno bien y se estampo contra mi, caímos los dos al piso mientras que Carlos se reía de mi.

No hace falta decir que la pose en la que caímos era demasiado prometedora, alfred no dejaba de mirarme, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, a pesar de sentir todas las miradas clavadas en nosotros no quise levantarme, la sensación de cosquilleo que sentía en el estomago me producía mucho placer y no fue sino hasta escuchar como una voz conocida para mi se acercaba que decidí levantarme. - No sabia que vos vivías aquí pibe - aquello no podía estar pasando

Nos levantamos un poco sonrojados, Antonio se reía junto a Carlos mientras que Lovino le decia que se callara y luego Martin nos veía con una cara divertida, me pare un poco adolorido con la ayuda del rubio. Mire como el Argentino se acercaba a nosotros mientras sonreía de una manera un tanto extraña - pibe que bueno que vos vivís por aquí, mi casa queda cerca, ¿qué te parece si me acompañas un rato?- estaba a punto de contestar cuando alguien mas se adelanto.

-No es que me entrometa, pero Pedro va a mi casa a jugar videojuegos, ¿No es asi Peter?...- Vi que la atmosfera se estaba haciendo pesada yo solo asenti inseguro, pude escuchar las risitas de Carlos y Antonio a mis espaldas y un pequeño susurro que me decia "Triangulo amoroso".

Martin paseaba su mirada posandola en alfred y luego en mi, baje la vista unos instantes y desee que todo aquello acabara pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando alguien mas se unió a la pequeña reunion que se monto afuera de mi casa - ¡Alfred ven para acá en este instante! - en cuestión de segundos todas las miradas se posaron en el rubio de ojos verdes que se acercaba furioso a Alfred.

-¡Arthur! ehh yo... puedo, bueno... ¡Puedo explicarlo!...- Vi que Alfred estaba mas que asustado, los colores se le habian ido de la cara con solo un grito.

-¡Te dije que no saldrias esta noche! recuerda que estas castigado ¡Ahora vuelve adentro maldita sea!...- Despues de que me dedico una sonrisa nerviosa se despidio con la mano corriendo andentro de su casa. Me senti triste, parece que su papá es muy estricto con el, a mi ya me da miedo. Vi que Martin miraba la direccion en la que se fue el rubio con indiferencia y luego me miro para poner una sonrisa divertida. Voltee a ver a Antonio y el estaba pasmado, como si estuviera a punto de sacar el animal que lleva dentro con tan solo ver al cejon, este solo le miro indiferente solo un "Good night" y se fue adentro de su vivienda.

- Pues parece que solo quedamos tu y yo pibe - Sonrio el argentino.

- De hecho solo quedas tu, pedro entra a la casa ahora - Mire sorprendido la reacción de Antonio pero no objete nada, sabia que cuando antonio se enojaba no convenía hacerlo esperar, Carlos me siguió de cerca mientras yo miraba atrás viendo como Martin se iba algo molesto; una vez dentro de mi cuarto mientras estaba recostado en la cama me puse a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido aquel día.

Me desperté por el sonido de la licuadora, seguramente Lovino estará haciendo Pasta, me levante pesadamente eran las 7 de la mañana las clases empezaban a las 9:30, me dirigí al baño para asearme, abrí el agua fría y aguantando la respiración me metí aun si estuviera helada, después de ese baño y también de ponerme ropa cómoda, baje a desayunar Antonio estaba leyendo el periódico, aun tenía su notorio ceño fruncido. -Buenos días...-

-Desayuna rápido que luego se te hará tarde mocoso...- Mire a mi madrastra que tenía una mueca de preocupación, luego mire a mi hermano Carlos que estaba comiendo en silencio. Yo sin decir nada solo le imite.

El ambiente podría fácilmente cortarse con un cuchillo, trate de comer lo más rápido que pude y salí sin decir nada, corrí a mi cuarto, me cambie y tome mis cosas listo para irme, antes de abrir la puerta escuche como Antonio y Lovino estaban discutiendo pero no alcance a oír nada mas, salí algo decaído y para terminar de rematar había comenzado a llover, corrí un tramo tratando de no mojarme pero resbale antes de llegar a la parada de autobús.

Trate de levantarme pero me resbale nuevamente, vi que alguien me daba una mano, voltee a ver y me quede embobado con los ojos azules que tenia Alfred, tenía una sonrisa un poco tímida a mi parecer, acepte su mano para poder levantarme bien, me había sonrojado para que negarlo, nos quedamos así por un momento tomados de la mano mirándonos a los ojos, hasta que escuchamos al autobús detenerse corrimos para poder alcanzarlo, cuando entramos me di cuenta de que estaba todo mojado y el autobús tenia el aire acondicionado encendido, temblé un poco cosa que Alfred se dio cuenta porque me paso su chaqueta del equipo de Futbol americano, yo con un sonrojo la acepte, tenia frio. Nos sentamos juntos, un poco incómodos.

Odiaba quedarme en silencio, trate de aclararme la garganta para hablar pero no se me ocurría nada, pasaron unos minutos que a mí me parecieron horas cuando lo escuche hablar. - lamento lo que paso ayer - parecía nervioso - no pensé que Arthur fuera a hacer una escena como esa - se rio tratando de aliviar el ambiente. - no te preocupes, ya habrá otro día para que juguemos videojuegos – sonreí.

-N... no te preocupes, tu papá solo debió de estar de malas, lo comprendo... el mío estaba igual o peor...- Me miro con una sonrisa y solo se la regrese, en todo lo que quedaba de camino me conto sobre todo lo que había en el campus de la escuela, como los clubs y actividades extra curriculares, me dijo que aparte del equipo de futbol americano, estaba el de soccer, me emocione, quería jugar futbol desde hace ya unos días, cuando llegamos entramos juntos al salón de clases hablando animadamente sobre lo que haría si me aceptaban en el club.

Todo iba tan bien que por un momento sentí que la tonta sonrisa no iba a abandonar mi rostro en todo el día, seguimos platicando cómodamente que no nos dimos cuenta que el maestro llamaba a Alfred para que pasara al pizarrón, vi como se levanto de mala gana y fue, en ese momento sentí como una mano me apretaba fuertemente el hombro.

Voltee hacia atrás y vi que era Iban, no sé como mierdas es que estaba atrás y que el maestro no le dijera nada, pero al fin y acabo me voltee completamente para encararlo con una pequeña sonrisa. -¿Tienes libre esta tarde?...- Le mire un poco nervioso, si pedía permiso iba a ser un rotundo "NO" de parte de Antonio así que...

- no porque ya teníamos planes para hoy, verdad Peter? - ¿Cuando fue que Alfred había llegado a mi lado? no le tome importancia y solo me quede callado mirando como esos dos se miraban con ganas de quererse matar

-Pero estoy seguro que Pedro preferiría pasar el rato conmigo que con un come hamburguesas como tu, Da?- Iván solo sonreía macabramente.

Me empecé a ponerme nervioso, pensé que de un momento a otro estarían en el piso lleno de golpes, pero llego Martin con su sonrisa burlona de siempre junto con Manu, el cual con su cara de amargado, siento que si chupa un limón el limón hará gestos. -Che, deja que el pequeño Pedro escoja con quien irse, pero la respuesta seria tan obvia que no lo veras venir gringo boludo...-

-La respuesta sí que esta fácil, y eso es que vendrá conmigo ¿Verdad Pedro?...- Mire a Iván y luego a Alfred, siento que estoy en un triangulo amoroso,¡Por favor que alguien me saque de este lio! mi celular empezó a sonar como loco, lo tome y empecé a agradecer a Steve Jobs y a Bill gates de la nada. Conteste y era la voz de mi "madrastra" diciéndome que llegara temprano a casa que vendría el Tío Feliciano, cuando colgué, los dos se me quedaban viendo.

-¿y bien?- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y en coro, aquello debió sonar gracioso puesto que Martín comenzó a reírse como loco mientras manu lo veía más enojado, si es que eso era posible - Verán chicos... no creo poder porque me salió un improvisto y pues... ustedes saben... la familia es primero y esas cosas - tanto Alfred como Iván me quedaron viendo seriamente, demasiado para mi gusto. Martin solo sonrió y no me di cuenta en qué momento me tomo de la mano y me jalo para salir corriendo del salón ante la mirada atónita de los dos rubios y la furiosa del castaño, algo me decía que me iba a meter en problemas.

Llegamos a un lugar alejado de todos los salones, me soltó la mano para pasar su brazo por mi hombro aun con una sonrisa. -¿Sabes, che? Creo que estas ocasionando ciertos sentimientos en el gringo boludo...- Empecé a sudar en frio.

-E...eso no es... cierto... Además, si le gustara al gringo ya lo hubiera sabido...- Se que se oye arrogante pero siempre que le gustaba a alguna chica de mi antigua escuela siempre lo sabía, pero no creo que le guste a Alfred, aparte apenas nos conocemos pero... err.

-No seas idiota, si se ve a leguas que esta babeando por ti...-

Realmente no sabía si creerle a Martin o no, no supe en qué momento me jalo bruscamente y rozo sus labios con los míos, fue cosa de segundos pero para mí aquello fue un shock, me aleje lo mas que puede del argentino y lo mire con una cara que no supe cómo llamar. - Alfred no es el único que babea por ti pibe y lo sabes, solo diré que a diferencia de ese boludo y del ruso psicópata, yo tengo métodos más suaves para conquistar - salió de ahí dejándome traumado seguramente de por vida, no mentiré al decir que Martín es apuesto pero no, jamás me vería en una relación con otro hombre. ¿Verdad?.

Cuando volví al salón, al primero que vi fue a Martin, me puse nervioso y me quede estático en mi lugar, luego mire a Alfred que creo que me sintió y volteo a verme con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual se la devolví, no sé cómo pero pude llegar a sentarme a mi asiento, sin medir mi fuerza tope mi cabeza con la mesa de mi lugar con resignación, no puedo creerlo...¿ porque debe estar precisamente Martin enamorado de mi?... es la primera vez que un chico se me declara, es extraño, suspire resignado con mi cabeza aun pegada a la mesa, en ese momento sentí el dolor del golpe en mi cara, me levante un poco para sobarme la frente y la nariz. -Are you ok?...- Voltee a mirar a Alfred y asentí con una pequeña sonrisa, sin pensar pase la mirada un poco lejos y Martin me guiño un ojo... yo solo sentí escalofríos y sentí como si tuviera un aura depresiva a mi alrededor. -¿Enserio no puedes ir hoy a mi casa?...-

Mire a Alfred sorprendido, ¿Enserio no veía que acababa de pasar el peor trauma de mi vida? bueno tampoco es como si le fuera a decir "sabes Alfred no puedo porque tengo que ir a casa porque hay una jodida reunión familiar aunque lo único que haré llegando es tirarme en mi cama en pose fetal por haber dado mi primer beso a un hombre!" no, aquello sonaría estúpido, ademas no fue un beso. Martin tiene los labios suaves, ¿Los de Alfred serán igual de suaves? Dios ¿!Que estoy pensando!?

Me volví a deprimir dando un pequeño quejido, cambien el tema rápidamente, pasaron las horas y las clases concluyeron, sonó la bendita campana antes de que Martin o alguien más tratara de detenerme, me siento un poco incomodo ya, ¡no sé cómo le mirare a la cara al puto argentino! quiero que la tierra me trague, antes de que me diera cuenta una mano en mi hombro me hizo retroceder tirándome al suelo. -¡I´m so sorry peter! En verdad... Arthur tiene razón... no controlo mi fuerza...- Mire que era Alfred el que me jalo, le hice una señal de que no importaba y me ayudo a levantarme.

-¿Qué pasa?...- Me siento incomodo, no creo que le guste a Alfred, Martin debe esta celoso es solo es...¡¿Y si se dio cuente de que a mi me... no espera... tranquilízate Pedro no es hora de perder la cabeza por una idiot... pero si es verdad ¿¡Que hare!?.

-¿No vamos juntos a casa?...-

-y-yo... - justo iba a responder cuando siento como alguien me toca levemente el hombro, volteo y me sorprendo al ver que era Manuel, el chileno que es más agrio que un limón, veo como trata de sonreír pero a leguas se le ve que es forzado.

-Mira weon lamento que al principio no nos hubiéramos tratado bien pero escucha, quiero hacer las paces contigo así que te invito a una fiesta, será en mi casa, espero no faltes, Alfred tu también estas invitado, es dentro de 2 días - mire a Alfred y este parecía emocionado.

-¡Yeah! ¡Party! ¡Peter tenemos que ir juntos!...- Me sonroje un poco por lo dicho, pero asentí un poco temeroso.

-Bueno, los espero allá, mañana les digo la dirección...- Asentí de nuevo, viendo como se alejaba de nosotros dos, Alfred paso su brazo por mi hombro mirándome fijamente, me quede un poco pasmado ya que estaba demasiado cerca de mí.

-¿Nos vamos?... por cierto, que mala educación tiene Mart, llevarte así como si nada, que no veía que estábamos hablando...- Vi que Alfred tenía la cara de puchero, pero antes de que pudiera responderle. Para mi mala, o buena, suerte Antonio me estaba esperando afuera de la universidad con cara de pocos amigos cabe decir, me disculpe con Alfred y salí corriendo hacia donde se encontraba mi tutor. El camino a casa fue muy tedioso y aburrido, normalmente Antonio cuenta chistes para alegrarme el día pero ahora no logro comprender realmente el porqué se carga ese humor de perros, solo es corazonada pero creo que tiene que ver con el papa de Alfred

Cuando llegamos a casa, el tío Feliciano estaba sentado en el jardín junto a "mamá" Lovino tomando limonada, salí corriendo ya que el aura del auto me estaba matando. -Ve~ Pedro...- Abrace a mi tío fuerte tratando de que con su abrazo me quitara el estrés y depresión que sentía, cuando me separe me beso ambas mejillas como es de costumbre para él. También vi que el tío Ludwig estaba con él, lo fui a saludar con un abrazo y luego un movimiento militar que él me correspondió con una sonrisa. -Anda vete a lavar las manos que ya vamos a comer...-

-Si mami...- Corrí antes de que mi Madrastra me aventara todo lo que encontrara primero. Llegue a mi cuarto y me cambie, no me di cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta, y mire por ella sin camisa a mis tíos y mis tutores, mire al frente y vi a Alfred con una expresión indescriptible al verme sin camisa, me sonroje y cerré la cortina de golpe.

- ¡Pedro apúrate! - Baje corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo después de haberme puesto lo primero que encontré en el armario, mi cara estaba tan roja y tan caliente que parecía un jitomate, me senté y trate de parecer lo más normal que pude pero parece que alguien noto mi nerviosismo.

-Pedro ¿Estás bien? Pareciera que tuvieras fiebre...- Mire nervioso a mi tío Ludwig.

-Vee~~ Es cierto, estas muy rojo...- Mierda, nononononononononononononono , no podía voltear a ver a Antonio que se que estará mirándome mal, ¡AAH! -Debe ser que no haz comido, ¡Vamos! come pasta...- Maldición, gracias tío.

- La verdad no tengo mucha hambre tío Feliciano pero gracias de todos modos - No iba a voltear, no iba a mirar a Antonio ni a Lovino quien estoy seguro me mira con algo parecido a la preocupación. El silencio de la sala fue roto por el sonido que Antonio hizo al levantarse bruscamente de la mesa. - Voy a salir - por alguna extraña razón no escuche a mi "madre" quejarse, al mirarlo lo comprendí.

La comida fue amena, a pesar de que Antonio se fue sin decir ninguna escusa, el tío Ludwig me llevo al patio porque me dijo que tenía ganas de jugar futbol conmigo y yo acepte gustoso diciéndole sobre mi idea de entrar al equipo del colegio, Ludwig Bieltshmidt mi tío, el es un coronel en su país haya en Alemania, mientras que mi tío Feliciano es un modelo famoso y además pintor... no sé cómo es que terminaron juntos, pero algo han de haberse fijado en los dos, lo único que se es que mi tío Feli es el punto débil de mi tío Ludwig.

La tarde paso demasiado lento para mi gusto, entre a la casa algo cansado ya y pude ver como Lovino miraba preocupado la ventana constantemente, me acerque para tratar de alegrarlo pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió dando paso a Antonio, se le veía mas relajado y hasta más feliz me atrevo a decir

-¡Loviii~~!...- Y como si nada hubiera pasado llego hacia mi madrastra y le dio un fogoso beso, haciéndome recordar de golpe lo que paso en el colegio. Después se acerco a mí con intenciones de aplastarme como un koala. -Pedroo~~ Lamento si eh estado insoportable estos días, pero no puedo aceptar que mi hijo tenga pretendientes...- Quiero morir, deje que me aplastara suerte y me ahogaba, pero recordé que no podría volver a ver a Alfred así que... mejor vivo más, quiero ir a la fiesta junto con Alfred también.

-Antonio suéltalo che palle lo vas a ahogar - debo decir que el ambiente cambio radicalmente cuando Antonio llego, era como si las cosas de repente brillaran, perfecto esta era mi oportunidad de mencionarle lo de la fiesta - emm ¿Antonio?- este dejo de asfixiarme y comenzó a poner atención - hay algo que quiero pedirte, hay una fiesta y quería saber si me dabas permiso de ir aunque sea un momento –

Vi como se ponía un poco serio, ojala me de permiso... Papá si estas en el cielo por favor que me de permiso Antonio. -Claro por qué no, si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir ese día con alguno de tus amigos... así tu mami y yo podremos pasar... amm tiempo de caridad juntos...-

-¡No debiste haberme dicho eso maldición! ¡AAh! no podre dormir!...-

Antonio comenzó a reír como loco mientras Lovino lo maldecía por lo bajo, corrí a mi habitación lo mas rápido que pude rojo de vergüenza, cerré la puerta con seguro mientras oía las maldiciones de Lovino hacia Antonio, me acerque a la ventana y la abrí de par en par. Vi que Alfred tenia la ventana abierta pero él estaba mirando el televisor con miedo y un peluche de extraterrestre junto con uno de ballena abrazados casi para romperse, me le quede viendo un momento hasta que creo se dio cuenta de que lo miraba y volteo un poco sonrojado porque casi, por lo que escuche de su grito de niña, se hacía en los pantalones, ladeo un poco la mirada mientras reía por lo bajo, le hice señas de que nos viéramos afuera y asintió. Salí apresurado de mi cuarto hasta que Lovino se puso en frente -¿A dónde mierda vas? hay visitas...-

-Es que quiero jugar con el vecino... somos compañeros de colegio y bueno... hace rato lo vi y bueno yo...-

- lovi~ deja que el pequeño salga a hacer amigos un rato - nunca creí que mi salvación seria Antonio pero dios qué bueno que llego, Lovino lo miro con una cara un poco incrédula pero asintió no muy de acuerdo, no perdí más tiempo y salí corriendo de casa, por suerte para mi Alfred ya estaba afuera esperándome con esa linda sonrisa tan característica de él.

Nos sentamos en la acera platicando un poco, me conto que tendría un juego el domingo y que le gustaría que lo fuera a apoyar, no soy fanático del futbol americano, pero, por el sí lo vería, se veía a leguas que él es el mejor de todos, no es que... bueno... err... mejor me callo. -De acuerdo, pero si prometes que cuando tenga mi primer juego con los de soccer iras a apoyarme...-

-¡Of course! ¡No me perdería de nada! y menos si se trata de ti...- Me sonroje un poco, de un momento a otro ya estábamos sentados muy cerca.

Debía decir que viéndolo de cerca me parecía mas guapo aun, quiero decir, es lindo y todo, ah olvídenlo, mire como él se acercaba lentamente mientras yo hacía lo mismo tratando de eliminar la poca distancia que separaba a nuestros rostros cuando un balón le impacto de lleno en la cara a Alfred. Mire molesto al idiota que había interrumpido, no es que hubiera querido que pasara pero aun así era de muy mala educación interrumpir. Dios ni yo me la creo.

-Ups, lo siento weon, pero creo que tu cara es un imán de balones ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...- Mire con un poco de odio a Manuel, ayude a levantarse a Alfred mientras se sobaba la cara, otra risa estaba acompañada de la de Manu y era Martin... de él creo que ya no me sorprende nada, tal vez fue él quien aventó el balón directo a la cara, hay mierda no te acerques terminator.

- ¿Y que se supone que hacían eh?- estuve tentado a contestarle que te importa a ese amargado chileno pero el abrazo asfixiante de Martin no me permitió decir nada, lo bueno es que no duro mucho pues Alfred lo separo de mi con una molesta más que notable, el argentino solo siguió riéndose mientras se colocaba al lado del chileno - para, para, no hay que ponernos de mal humor solo por un pequeño accidente che-

-Si claro, como no te dio a la cara a ti... you bastard...- Mire que Alfred empezó a ponerse más furioso, pero no quito el agarre que tenía en mí, me puse nervioso, no quería que se volvieran a pelear conmigo en medio, si de por si lo de Iván y Alfred en la mañana me tiene aun decaído y asustado, no sé qué puede hacer el idiota de Martin con Alfred.

-Ya, ya no te enojes gringo, que si queremos a un amargado para eso está manu, ¿Verdad che?...- Vi como Manuel dio un bufido y entrecerraba los ojos, le dio un balonazo en el estomago al idiota de Martin para irse. -¡Oye! que tus padres vendrán en la noche, boludo...-

-Conche tu madre ¡WEON!...-

Mire como el par se iba alejando de nosotros y solté la respiración que se había quedado en mi garganta, la tarde comenzó a caer y estaba seguro que Lovino saldría a buscarme en pocos minutos, mire a Alfred y vi como el atardecer se reflejaba en sus ojos, aquellos que infinidad de veces me habían hipnotizado - ya es un poco tarde, será mejor que entre a casa - Alfred solo me miro algo decaído pero asintió sonriendo -¿Quieres que te acompañe a la puerta?-

-Claro- Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa el cual él me la devolvió, cuando ya estábamos en la entrada de mi casa iba a abrir para por fin despedirme de Alfred, pero me dio un beso en la mejilla rápido y se fue corriendo dejándome pasmado en mi lugar sin poder hacer ni decir nada, ¡Mis piernas estaban temblando! sentí que la puerta se abrió y era Lovino que me miraba con extrañeza, solo lo aparte con un "con permiso" y subí corriendo a mi habitación, me encerré sintiendo aun el cosquilleo en el área donde Alfred me dio un beso, hundí mi cara en la almohada, me sentí feliz... FELIZ.

* * *

**Lalalalalalalalallalalalalal alalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aa**

**Espero que les haya gustado ami si xD estuvo LOL y empece a bailar gangman style :B **

**Agradecimientos de Alondra-viri e Idachi :B**

**Matta!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyannym anyanyanaynyanyanyanya xD**

**Hetalia no me pertenece es de himaruya hidekaz!**

**ENEROO TE ESPEROOO! xD**

**Una cosa, hacemos los capis laargos xD o de 20 hojas según Word! Porque como es la autoria o algo así compartida XD mia y de Alondra-viri así que am… XD no siempre nos conectamos al mismo tiempo, pero… igual!**

**Enjoy!**

Me levante con la misma sonrisa con la que me dormí, en mis sueños la misma escena se repetía una y otra vez haciendo que me doliera la cara de tanto sonreír y me sonrojara, fui a darme un baño y luego a desayunar, baje las escaleras y me encontré con el delicioso olor a panqueques, maldita hambre, me senté al lado de Antonio el cual leía el periódico calmadamente ya sin su ceño fruncido y vi que no traía camisa... mi linda madre está en bata... ¿Qué paso anoche que no me di cuenta?. -¿Cuantos vas a querer?...- Y sin duda el tono amable en que me hablaba decía que algo paso anoche que no me entere.

-Am... ¿Diez?...-

-De acuerdo pero sin tanta miel, no quiero que te me enfermes de dulce...-

sonreí, al parecer todos estábamos de buen humor, el desayuno fue de lo más agradable, hasta Lovino se rió de las mil y un tonterías que decía Antonio, me hubiera gustado quedarme así todo el día pero tenía que ir a la escuela y ya se me hacia tarde, subí, me cambie y salí corriendo ante la mirada divertida de mis "padres"; cuando estaba a unos metros de la parada alguien me retiene por el hombro y me tapa los ojos.

- Adivina... - sonreí puesto que ya sabía de quien se trataba, voltee mientras le regalaba a Alfred la mejor sonrisa que tenía.

- Buenos días - comenzamos a caminar juntos hacia la parada y mientras esperábamos el autobús vi como de repente comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

- ¿Pasa algo Alfred? - me miro por unos instantes y negó fuertemente con la cabeza murmurando algo que no alcance a oír. Cuando llegamos a la escuela el primero en acercarse a mi fue Iván mientras miraba con cara de enfado a Alfred.

- Privet Pedro - saludo mientras besaba mi mejilla, no quise apartarme por no ser grosero... que va la verdad el tipo da miedo y no podría moverme aunque quisiese.

Iba a saludar a Iván con un "hola" pero llego Martín abrazándome por detrás y restregando su mejilla contra la mía -Aah~~ Hoy te vez muy radiante pibe~ ¿paso algo para que estuvieras muy feliz?...- Si supiera que lo de anoche me tiene muy feliz.

-N... no es nada, simplemente estoy de buen humor... y por cierto bájate pesas...- Vi que Martin se me quito de mala gana, luego mire a Alfred el cual estaba en una guerra de miradas con Iván... de nuevo. -Alfred... nos vamos a sentar?...- Vi que parpadeo un par de veces y me miro con una sonrisa y luego la cambio a una triunfante pero para mirar a Iván... no comprendo. Nos sentamos y empezamos a hablar sobre cosas cualquieras, después de un rato Manuel llego para darnos el papel de donde era su dirección.

-Yeah! The hero estará ahí...-

-Es la primera fiesta adolescente a la que asisto esto será genial...- Vi como Manuel, Alfred, Martín e Iván se quedaban helados a lo que dije, no entiendo.

- ¿Enserio? quiero decir vaya - hablo el chileno, no comprendía las miradas que me lanzaban pero la sonrisa que Manuel puso no me gusto para nada.

-Jajaja te vas a divertir pibe y más si vas conmigo- ahora eran Martin y Alfred quienes se miraban como si fueran a matarse.

- El ira conmigo, ¿Da? - Iván metía también la cuchara, dios esto parece una novela en donde la chica no sabe a quién elegir de todos los tipos que tratan de conquistarla y por si fuera poco el chico con quien quiere no le hace caso alguno

- ¡Claro que no! ¡El ira conmigo! - el grito de Alfred resonó en todo el salón haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en nosotros, aquello no podía ser más vergonzoso.

-Amm... chicos...- Trate de llamar su atención pero se estaban mirando como si fueran a pelear por un pedazo de carne, el cual ese soy yo, Manuel se sentó a mi lado dando un suspiro resignado y solo se puso a observar lo que trataban de hacer.

-¿No creen que Pedro es el que debe de decir con quien ira weones?...- Mire con terror al chileno, ¿¡Por que me mete en esto!? Los tres rubios me miraron, me quiero morir trate de ver quien me podía sacar de este apuro pero solo sentí como Alfred se ponía detrás de mi tomándome de los hombros.

-Peter y yo ya habíamos quedado, así que no molesten e iremos los dos juntos a la casa de Manuel así que goodbye...- Me levanto y me dirigió fuera del salón a pesar de que todo el mundo nos estuviera viendo, llegamos a un pequeño huerto se sentó respirando dificultada mente, estaba sudoroso. Bueno más bien estaba sudando en frio, me acerque a el tocándole la frente para ver si no tenía fiebre o algo parecido, pero lo único que cause es que nos quedáramos mirándonos perdidamente.

Otra vez sentí como la escena de una novela se repetía constantemente en mi mente, bien este es el momento en que lo beso, no estoy pensando con claridad, lo sé, solo veo como acortamos la distancia lentamente entre nuestros rostros, falta poco, y cuando estaba a punto de unir nuestros labios la campana de la escuela suena sacándonos de ese mágico trance, lo admito, estoy enamorado de Alfred, lo peor de todo es que no sé cómo hacer que él se dé cuenta, debería pedirle ayuda a alguien, Ivan y Martin quedan descartados, una idea cruzo mi mente, le pediría ayuda a Manuel, ¿Después de todo que era lo peor que podía pasar?

Después de un largo día de clases ya era el momento de ir a casa y como siempre Alfred y yo íbamos juntos a casa, junto a Martin también, estábamos platicando amenamente sobre programas de televisión hasta que Martin se despidió de la mano de Alfred con la mirada retadora y de mi con un abrazo muy fuerte, no sé si sea yo pero sentí como si oliera mi cuello, temblé un poco cuando se alejo. No faltaba mucho para llegar a casa así que antes de entrar a mi casa nos sentamos en la acera a platicar un poco, tengo tanta ganas de un helado -Oye... ¿A ti te gusta alguien Peter?...- Mire un poco sobresaltado a Alfred, me tomo con la guardia baja, no pensé que me preguntaría algo como eso.

-Bueno...- Estaba sonrojado y mas porque se me acerco demasiado hacia mí con tal de que le diera una respuesta anhelada -Yo... si... hay alguien pero...-

-¡Tell me! digo... si quieres puedes decírmelo...- Me sonroje mas, nuestros rostros estaban de nuevo muy juntos, casi podría jurar que Alfred lo esté haciendo a propósito, pero no creo... no lo sé.

-Es un secreto... tal vez después lo sabrás, pero ahora no... es vergonzoso...-

- ¿Why? ¿Somos amigos no es así? - me entristecí mucho cuando lo dijo pero al mirar detenidamente sus ojos pude ver un matiz de angustia, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, no miramos por un largo rato mas hasta que un pelirrojo de grandes cejas llego hasta nosotros.

- ¡Deberías estar ya en casa! ¿Sabes la hora que es? Arthur esta como desesperado buscándote - el humo del cigarro que estaba fumando me intoxico los pulmones, tosí disimuladamente pero solo hice que el pelirrojo me mirara - entra a la casa Alfred, ahora - no le dio tiempo a Alfred de decir nada ya que en ese momento el pelirrojo lo jalaba bruscamente y se lo llevaba.

-It hurt!...-

-No te quejes...- Y así desapareció después de cruzar la puerta con el pelirrojo, me levante y entre a casa triste porque se llevaron a Mi Alfred, salude a mama que estaba cocinando y me respondió tranquilamente, fui a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa, ya listo fui a sentarme a la mesa con la comida ya servida -¿Antonio no comerá con nosotros?...-

-No, hoy tiene que trabajar hasta tarde y no quiere llegar hasta altas horas de la noche es por eso que trabajara a la hora de la comida... come...- Asentí dando un suspiro, y empecé a comer la pasta de ese día. -¿Estás bien mocoso?...-

-Si, es solo que... estoy cansado, tengo mucho sueño...-Mire la cara de Lovino y no tenía pinta de que me creyera. -Es enserio... yo amm...- El teléfono comenzó a sonar y Lovino se paró a contestar lo mas rápido que pudo, mientras él hablaba yo terminaba de comer mi pasta; cuando acabe me escabullí hacia mi habitación para hacer la tarea de ese día, mas no me podía concentrar, mire por la ventana y ahí estaba Alfred acostado boca abajo con su teléfono, recordé que me había dado su correo y entonces le envié un mensaje.

Espere unos segundos q me parecieron horas cuando al fin recibí una respuesta "_asómate a la ventana_" mire sorprendido el mensaje hasta q por inercia mire de soslayo la ventana de mi habitación, grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a Alfred recargado en el marco de madera en una pose q me hizo sonrojar.

Le hice un ademan con la mano en forma de saludo y luego escribió en su celular que nos viéramos abajo y así lo hice, salí se la casa en silencio para que Lovino no me preguntara nada. Entonces lo vi del otro lado de la calle sentado en la banqueta y me acerque con una pequeña sonrisa, cada vez que daba un paso recordaba el beso de despedida que me había dado sin evitar sonrojarme y ponerme muy nervioso, cuando ya llegue se paro y me dio un abrazo efusivo que no supe como corresponder y lo hice temblando un poco.

-Se que te vi hoy en la tarde pero hombre te extraño, no es divertido sin ti- Sonreí mientras asentía levemente con la cara tan roja como uno de los tomates de Antonio. Por un momento sentí que las palabras sobraban entre ambos, más bien sentía que si hablaba diría algo estupido y quedaría mal frente a Alfred, por el momento solo me quede en silencio correspondiendo el abrazo nada podía arruinar aquello o eso creía

Nos separamos un poco para mirarnos a la cara y sin darme cuenta ya me estaba acercando lentamente hasta Alfred y por lo que vi el también, antes de poder juntar nuestros labios, sentí como me separaban bruscamente de Alfred. -¿Que se supones que haces gordo yankee?...- Esa voz se me hacia malditamente conocida que no fue necesario voltear para saber de quién se trataba.

-Martin...-

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo - Mascullo Alfred entre dientes - Pibe ¿Vos que haces a estas horas fuera de casa?- No me había dado cuenta de que Martín había tomado mis manos entrelazándolas con las suyas - Ya no soy un niño Martín además mi casa está enfrente - murmure algo apenado pues vi como Alfred miraba al argentino con ganas de morderle - Perdona pibe es que pasaba por aquí y parecía que querían violarte- Enserio que alguien me diga que esto no está pasando.

-Pues el que parece que se quiere violar a Peter es otro...- Alfred ya se empezaba a poner un poco en guardia para cualquier cosa que sucediera, pero si no antes haciendo que Martin me soltara y volviendo a abrazarme y sin previo aviso hacer lo que yo había querido hace unos momentos, me beso a casi comerme ya que sentí que metió su lengua en mi boca, Se separo de mi por la falta de aire y me soltó un momento, estaba en las nubes.

- Eso no pienso permitirlo - Ni tardo ni perezoso Martín me jalo hacia sus brazos y me beso pero de una forma más lenta. Odio admitirlo pero el jodido argentino sabe como besar, cuando me separe de Martín vi como Alfred se le tiro encima tratando de matarlo, intente separarlos pero mis esfuerzos no servían.

-Maldición ¡Dejen de pelear joder!- El ruido hizo que la puerta de la casa de Alfred se abriera dando paso al mismo pelirrojo de antes junto al cejotas rubio, separaron a estos dos con un poco de dificultad.

-Bloody Hell Alfred! ¿Qué paso aquí? ¡Es la primera vez que peleas!...- Al escuchar eso me sentí culpable porque de una u otra forma esto era mi culpa. -¡Tu!...- Voltee a ver al rubio cejon. -¿Que paso?- Empecé a sudar en frio no podía decirle lo que realmente paso, sería vergonzoso.

Un carro se empezó a estacionar en mi casa, y como no era Antonio que solo verme en esa situación su ceño se frunció notablemente.

- ¿¡Se puede saber qué carajo está pasando aquí?! - Grito Antonio mirándome con cara asesina, yo solo pude encogerme de hombros con miedo cuando sentí como Martín me abrazaba protectoramente

- Eso mismo quisiera saber yo Carriedo - Hablo seriamente el rubio de grandes cejas.

- Fue mi culpa - todas las miradas se posaron sorprendidas en Martín - Señor Antonio el pibe no tiene nada que ver en esto que es un asunto entre el yankee y yo – Alfred lo miro con claras intenciones de matarlo.

- Suelta a Pedro - demando a punto de volver a lanzarse contra el argentino.

Y antes de que pudieran volverse a golpear el rubio cejon le dio una bofetada a Alfred haciendo que contuviera mi respiración un momento, Al tenía la cabeza ladeada aun y no se movía ya que aun no salía de su shock. -Entra a la casa Ahora...- Alfred no lo pensó dos veces y lo hizo. -Tu largo de aquí...- Martin me miro un momento, luego me dio un apretón en el abrazo y se fue. -Ahora si... ¿esto fue tu culpa?...- Yo solo pude agachar la cabeza y asentí. -¿Por qué se estaban peleando?...- En el tono que me preguntaba note que quería ser un poco amable.

-Bueno es que...-

-Pedro vuelve a casa...- Me interrumpió Antonio.

- Pero... - Intente reclamar pero la mirada que Antonio me dio basto para que obedeciera y entrara corriendo mas antes de cerrar la puerta abrí ligeramente la ventana para poder escuchar en como acababa la discusión.

- Scott entra a ver a Alfred - el pelirrojo solo asintió antes de entrar, Antonio miraba al rubio como si pudiera atravesarlo con la mirada, el otro no se quedaba atrás pero había algo en sus ojos, un brillo extraño que no pude descifrar.

- Todo es culpa de tu hijo - Hablo seriamente el rubio - Nunca supiste como educar a un niño.

- Te recuerdo que no fue Pedro quien se agarro a golpes –

El rubio se acercaba cada vez más a Antonio que por un momento temí que lo fuera a golpear.

Pero lo que vi fue absolutamente diferente a un golpe, el papá de Alfred estaba besando a Antonio... ¡EL PAPA DE ALFRED ESTABA BESANDO A ANTONIO! Escuche unos pasos atrás de mi y voltee lentamente con horror. -¿Que pasa mocoso? ¿Que estas vi...- Lo único que pude pensar fue en "oh mierda!" mire a mi Madrastra, tenía los ojos cerrados junto a sus puños. -Es mejor que veamos la televisión, tu programa favorito ya debió empezar...- Solo obedecí mirando de reojo de vez en cuando a Lovino, hasta que unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron para convertirse en sollozos, lo abrace tratando de consolarlo. Me sentía horriblemente culpable, maldita sea.

Después de un momento Antonio entro y me pidió que me fuera a mi habitación.

Actué por mero impulso, es más aun no sé de donde saque la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo pero al darme cuenta de la situación abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, había golpeado a mi padre. Antonio me miraba sorprendido al igual que Lovino pero al pasar los segundos el español camino directo al cuarto que compartía con mi madrastra para después salir a los pocos minutos con una maleta, mire la marca en su mejilla y a Lovino llorando en el sillón, mi mano me dolía horrores y lo último que escuche aquella noche fue el motor del auto de Antonio encenderse para después alejarse. Me acerque a mi madrastra y lo abrace tratando de calmar su llanto pero fue inútil y yo también comencé a llorar.

Me dormí con mi madrastra en mi cuarto, necesitaba compañía al igual que yo, a la mañana siguiente me encontré solo en la cama cuando desperté, escuche voces, baje lentamente para ver de quien se trataba y era mi madrastra con Antonio el cual estaba discutiendo muy fuerte, me tape los oídos con ambas manos, no quería escuchar, simplemente no quería escuchar, me quede sentado en las escaleras abrazándome a mí mismo, cuando sentí pasos acercarse y voltee viendo que era Antonio. -¿Te puedes quedar afuera todo el día?...- Sin saber solo asentí y me fui a cambiar, recordé que hoy era la fiesta de Manuel.

Voltee sin mucho ánimo apartando a Martin de un pequeño empujón. -Hola...-

-Eh?! ¿Solo hola?, ¿Ni un beso de bienvenida o algo por el estilo?- Entre cerré los ojos, realmente no estaba en condiciones como para aguantarlo. Vi como Manuel se acercaba con una sonrisa divertida como si disfrutara de mi dolor.

-¡Que gusto que ya hayan llegado! los estaba esperando, que el juego de la botella ya va a empezar y Alfred ya se acomodo...- Y como si fuera una medicina mi ánimo se elevo, que hasta yo empecé a apurarlos para llegar a donde estaba él. Al vele casi corría a saludarle, vi que me respondió con una sonrisa triste haciéndome recordar todo lo ocurrido anteriormente.

Me senté enfrente del rubio con Martín a mi lado y Manuel e Iván viéndonos feo, ya con todos listos para jugar Manuel giro la botella y como si fuese cosa del destino nos toco a mí y a Alfred  
- Haber - pensaba Manuel -¿Que será bueno ponerles verdad o reto?

Sin duda la sonrisa que estaba dando Manuel me empezó a poner nervioso, mientras todos empezaban a gritar "Reto Reto" sonoramente, y como buen hombre de desafíos dije reto. Manuel mando a Alfred al patio donde estaban todos mientras él me decía el reto, y por lo parecer no se lo tomo muy bien ya que acepto con un puchero. -Bien Pedro este es tu reto... todos tenemos dudas sobre la preferencia sexual del famoso jugador de Futbol Americano del colegio, así que tu reto es declarártele ¿De acuerdo?...-

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y espanto mientras los demás me miraban con una sonrisa que me pareció más una mueca burlona - Tranquilo pibe solo es un juego, además esto de aquí no sale - los demás asintieron a lo dicho por Martín pero por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento de todo aquello. Manuel se paró a llamar a Alfred y cuando lo tuve de nuevo enfrente me quede mudo, mire a mis lados tratando de buscar apoyo pero era inútil, decidí acabar con ese tonto reto lo más rápido posible

- Alfred...

-¿Qué pasa?...- Inhale y exhale aire pausadamente como 2 veces -¿Peter?...-

-M... Me gustas...- Cerré los ojos un momento, para luego abrirlos y ver que Alfred estaba totalmente sonrojado y con los ojos brillantes. -Esto...-

-¡Tu también me gustas Peter!- Después de un pequeño Shock entre los estudiantes y el mío que fue más grande, sentí las manos de él en mi cintura para besarme, pero fue detenido por una mano en su cara.

- Lo sabia - exclamo Iván sonriendo - El capitán estrella del equipo de la escuela es un marica - las risas no se hicieron esperar, yo no sabía dónde meterme o esconderme, Alfred me miraba buscando una explicación que yo no podía darle cuando sin previo aviso vi como una botella se estrello en la cabeza de Alfred

- jajaja ¿Vas a ponerte a llorar niñita? - Rio uno de los tipos que estaba en la fiesta, Manuel solo sonrió mientras yo veía con espanto como los demás había comenzado a lanzarle botellas a Alfred y a insultarlo hasta hacer que saliera corriendo de la casa dejando tras de sí un fino rastro de sangre provocado por las cortadas que debió de haber recibido gracias a las botellas. Sentía que en cualquier momento me pondría a llorar.

Me sentía tembloroso, Martin me tapo los ojos y me saco de aquel lugar, ya fuera me abrazo mientras mis lágrimas caían sin cesar, me aferre al argentino hasta que pude controlar mi llanto. -Lo siento pibe... yo no sabía que harían algo como eso...- Le mire de reojo y luego vi de nuevo hacia la nada.

-Tengo que disculparme con Alfred como sea...- Me levante y corrí hacia la casa de él, pero antes de llegar sentí como me jalaban y me tiraban a un pequeño callejón. Abrí los ojos después de la caída, la mirada que me daba Alfred me carcomía por dentro.

Nos miramos por varios minutos puesto que no tenía valor suficiente como para hablar  
-¿Por qué? - la suplica en su voz comenzó a quebrar mi voluntad y fue entonces que cometí el peor error de mi vida.

- Era mentira... Solo era un reto –

Vi como sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y le salían lagrimas, trate de acercarme pero él me alejo de un empujón -Yo te considere un amigo... ¡Con la gente no se juega así!...-

-Yo...-

-¡I HATE YOU!...- Mi corazón se termino de quebrar con esa simple frase, el se fue corriendo de nuevo dejándome con mi mirada fija a la nada siendo un zombi en vida.

Caí al suelo sin poder evitarlo y volvía romper en llanto.

- ¡Pedro! - Martín corrió hacia mi mientras me ayudaba a pararme y de paso secar mis lagrimas que caían sin ganas de detenerse.

- ¡Me odia! - Grite con todo el dolor que podía - ¡Me odia! Martin - el argentino me abrazaba tratando de calmarme pero sabía que era inútil.

- Tranquilo pibe, no te odia - Por un momento mi llanto había cesado.

- ¿A no? –

- Claro que no, solo era la emoción de la situación lo que lo orillo a actuar así además quien podría odiar a un chico tan lindo como tu? - mire a Martín tratando de sonreírle a modo de agradecimiento pero no salió muy bien que digamos. -¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta o te voy a dejar a tu casa? - mire mi reloj viendo que aun era temprano y de seguro Antonio seguía discutiendo con Lovino, suspire antes de responder.

-Mejor a dar una vuelta...- Me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos así en todo el trayecto. Martin de vez en cuando me daba besos en la mejilla o me decía un montón de cosas cursis las cuales solo sonreía un poco.

Y así estuve por una semana, me entere por otras personas que Alfred se salió del equipo de futbol por el bullying que le estaba haciendo, Lovino y Antonio resolvieron sus diferencias, pero aun así mamá Lovino le daba una mirada triste de vez en cuando. Ahora me la pasaba un poco mas pegado a Martin, tanto que hasta me llevaba a su casa tomado de la mano como si nada importara, hoy no era la excepción, solo que ahora me tiene preso contra su cama besándome como si no hubiera mañana.

No podía evitar pensar en lo que estaba a punto de suceder, me preguntaba a mi mismo si esto era lo que en verdad quería, no había vuelto a hablar con Alfred desde aquella noche y aunque Martín se había ganado mi cariño y afecto mi corazón solo le pertenecía a una persona y ese era Alfred.

- E-espera Martín - el argentino se detuvo para mirarme con ternura en los ojos.

- Tranquilo, no hare nada que no quieras pibe ¿Quieres que pare? - No sabía porque pero negue levemente mientras Martín se lanzaba a besar mi cuello y yo comenzaba a soltar sutiles jadeos, puede que me arrepienta más adelante pero ahora ya no tengo marcha atrás.

Sentí como metía su mano debajo de mi camisa, estaba nervioso para que negar, su mano empezó a pellizcar mis pezones delicadamente mientras me mordía levemente en el cuello haciendo que diera unos pequeños gemidos, ese día los padres de Martin no estaban y supongo que pensó que podría aprovechar la oportunidad. Me quito la camisa completamente lamiendo desde mi cuello hasta mi ombligo y luego para pasar a dar un camino de besos.

Sentía vergüenza de la situación en la que me encontraba, más aun por los gemidos que salían sin permiso de mi boca. Martin tomo mis manos y con ellas me dio a entender que quería que le quitara la playera. Con mi cuerpo temblando por el nerviosismo desnude al argentino de la cintura para arriba paseando mis manos por su firme abdomen sin darme cuenta en ningún momento que Martín me había quitado el pantalón junto con la ropa interior. Un gemido más grande que los anteriores escapo de mi garganta cuando sentí la lengua de Martín en cierta parte de mi anatomía. ¡Dios aquello se sentía tan bien!

Sin darme cuenta pose una mano en su rubia cabellera mientras que la otra se aferraba a las sabanas, mis gemidos empezaron a subir de tono, la lengua de Martin hacia un trabajo que para mí fue de profesionales en mi virilidad, sentí que algo venia y sin previo aviso me corrí en la boca del argentino. -Lo... lo siento...- Me miro por un momento y luego aun con mi semen en su boca me beso haciendo que probara mi propia esencia en el acto. Al separarnos por la falta de aire, el se paro directo a un mueble y sacar una botella junto a un paquete de un cajón, el sobre metálico lo reconocí como un condón, pero el botecito aun me quedaba la duda. Abrió primero el paquete del preservativo poniéndolo en mi mano con la señal de que yo se lo pusiera, con un sonrojo lo hice, era extraño tocar el mismo aparato reproductor que tienes tu, tomo mi barbilla obligándome a verle para luego besarme.

Escuche como abría el bote que tenía en la mano y untaba un poco de su contenido en sus dedos. Cerré los ojos con fuerza al sentir 2 dedos en mi entrada tratando de abrirse paso  
- Pibe - Jadeo Martín en mi oído haciendo que me excitara de nuevo - Joder estas muy estrecho..-

- ¿Eso es bueno? –

- Eso es maravilloso - Metió de improvisto un tercer dedo haciendo que gritara de dolor. No hace falta decir que aquella era mi primera vez- Relájate te prometo que pronto pasara - Trate de hacer lo que Martín decía y después de unos minutos de estarme penetrando con sus dedos los saco de mi interior haciéndome suspirar mientras se acomodaba mejor entre mis piernas- ¿Listo? - Asentí levemente preparándome mentalmente para lo que venía.

Al primer momento que sentí que me invadió me puse tenso ya que me empezó a doler, escuche como Martin dio un quejido. -Relájate... kugh... si no lo haces... dolerá mucho...- Me asuste mas, cerré mis ojos y respire hondo unos segundos y luego me relaje, sentí como seguía entrando delicadamente, pero aun así me dolía, cuando sentí que paro no se movía para nada. -Me quedaré quieto un momento hasta que te acostumbres ¿De acuerdo?...- Asentí con mis ojos cerrados.

Paso un minuto hasta que me removí dándole a entender a Martin que podía empezar, a pesar de que iba lento no podía evitar sentirme adolorido con un pequeño liquido saliendo de mi ser. -Si...sient... que alg... mmgh! algo sale...- Me beso por un momento aumentando el ritmo de sus estocadas.

-Tranquilo... es normal, ya que quiere decir que es tu primera vez... Ahh~~ eres tan estrecho pibe...-

Continuo con un vaiven suave para que me acostumbrara pero mi cuerpo comenzó a pedir mas  
- ahh! Martin m-mas rápido! - La orden no se hizo esperar y sentí como aumentaba el ritmo llegando más profundo dentro de mi logrando tocar un punto que hizo que me arqueara de placer - ahh dios! ¡Ahí! ¡Martin más!-

Ese punto fue tocado más de una vez mientras Martin me embestía, gritaba de placer no podía evitarlo sentía que me vendría de nuevo -M... Me veng... AAh~~...- Me vine en el abdomen de los dos mientras que el argentino aun no terminaba y seguía dándome estocadas mucho mas fuertes hasta que de la mas fuerte mi vista se nublo y en lugar de ver a Martin vi a Alfred. Se vino dentro de mi cayendo exhausto a un lado mío saliendo de mi entraba, empecé a llorar cuando él se quedo dormido abrazándome por la espalda ya que se la había dado.

A la mañana cuando desperté sentí un dolor muy fuerte en mis caderas pero sobre todo en mi entrada, busque a Martín con la mirada y suspire al no encontrarlo por ningún lado cuando de improvisto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un sonriente argentino con una bandeja de desayuno recién hecho- Pibe ¿Cómo te encuentras? - Me miro preocupado.

- Estoy bien solo me duele un poco la parte baja - vi como suspiro con alivio mientras depositaba la bandeja en mis piernas y me besaba levemente.

-Me alegra saber que no te lastime mucho - Ambos sonreímos cuando de repente el timbre comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

Martin frunció el ceño y se paro con fastidio a atender la puerta, yo solo me quede a en la cama para comer y reponerme un poco del... ¿ejercicio? que hice en la noche, unos gritos me hicieron reaccionar -¡No enserio manu! ¡No entres!...- La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un Shockeado Manuel, yo solo pude sonrojarme mientras que Martin susurraba un pequeño "mierda".

- Se puede saber... - Empezó Manuel con una voz tan neutra que daba miedo - ¿Que hace este weon desnudo en tu cama?-

- Manu deja que te lo explique-

- ¡No quiero ninguna explicación! ¡Quiero a este weon fuera de aquí ahora!- Si antes pensaba que le caía mal ahora podía decir con toda la seguridad del mundo que el chileno me odiaba hasta la muerte.

- ¡Basta Manuel! Pedro no se irá a ningún sitio él se queda aquí conmigo  
- ¡Conchetumadre abre los ojos Martín! - El chileno estaba al borde del llanto - ¡Este idiota nunca va a amarte maldita sea! ¡YO SI TE AMO ESTUPIDO!-El cuarto quedo en completo silencio...

La cara que puso Martin fue indescifrable, yo empecé a armar un rompecabezas en mi mente, ya que ahora todo tenía sentido, las miradas de odio contra mí cuando me veía, él porque me hizo hacerle eso a Alfred... ¡El muy maldito fue el culpable de mi situación con Alfred! Fruncí el ceño completamente y dejándome llevar por la ira me levante poniéndome mi ropa y tomar por los hombros al argentino y besarlo en la cara del maldito limón agrio. -Pibe.. ¿Qué?...- Le di una sonrisa triunfal a Manu.

-Eso pasa si te metes conmigo Manuel, me quitaste a Alfred, ahora aguántate...-

Manuel solo me miro por unos segundos antes de irse no sin antes murmurar de forma tétrica  
- Te equivocas Pedro, el que se va a aguantar es otro porque esto es solo el comienzo, te juro que mientras viva are de tu vida un maldito infierno - Le devolví la mirada, no me iba a dejar intimidar por ese amargado. Cuando me quede de nuevo solo con el argentino vi como Martín estaba sentado en su cama mirando a la nada

- No puedo creerlo - Murmuro con voz ahogada - ¿Porque de todas las personas del mundo Manu tenía que enamorarse de mí? - Lo mire realmente sin comprender sus palabras.

-¿A qué te refieres?...- Martin se giro un poco a mí con un suspiro dándome una señal de que me sentara a su lado.

-Manuel y yo hemos sido amigos desde que somos pequeños... estuve enamorado de él en su momento, pero sabía que eso podía arruinar nuestra amistad y calle... todo cambio cuando te vi, me enamore al instante... lamento los problemas que pueda suceder en un futuro...- Le abrace para así transmitirle un poco de afecto, el se gano mi cariño con sus cuidados pero

-No te preocupes, yo también le di mi declaración de guerra... ah~~ maldición, yo que quería dejar de pelear en la nueva escuela...-

- No te confíes tanto pibe Manu podrá verse como un debilucho pero no es lo que aparenta además tiene muchos contactos peligrosos en la escuela - Le sonreí a Martín dándole a entender que lo del amargado me tenia sin cuidado. Como ya se había hecho tarde le dije a Martín si podía acompañarme a casa porque de seguro Lovino estaba muerto de preocupación, todo parecía ir bien, nos la pasábamos bromeando en todo el camino hasta que vi algo que no solo me quito la risa sino que también me hizo querer entrar en llanto, Martín pareció notarlo porque enseguida me tapo los ojos pero ya era tarde, ya lo había visto todo.

Iván tenia atrapado a Alfred contra una pared besándolo como si no importara nada al rededor, mis ojos no aguantaron y se llenaron de lagrimas, le quite la mano de mi cara y lo abrace, no quería ver eso, no más. Después de un momento a otro que levante un poco la vista, ellos se habían separado porque nos habían visto, me enoje y me acerque a Iván a pesar de que Martin me quería detener, con fuerza le di una bofetada. -...- Los otros me miraban con los ojos en blanco.

-¿No que muy macho? Si eres el primero en que aprovecha de la situación...- Alfred me miraba con el ceño fruncido, quise ignorarlo pero su mirada me quemaba.

-Pedro... esto no es lo que parece...- Se trato de excusar, solo le mire feo y me dirigí con Martin tomándole de la mano y alejándome lo mas que podía.

- No debiste hacer eso pibe - Me detuve abruptamente para mirar a Martín con cara de enfado.

-¡¿Porque te pones de su lado?! - Grite más que enfadado, odiaba cuando el mundo se ponía en mi contra.

- Pedro... - Hablo el argentino seriamente - No estoy del lado de nadie tu sabes que por muy cruel que suene Alfred tiene todo el derecho de hacer con su vida lo que mejor le plazca, estas actuando como una novia despechada - Odiaba admitir que tenia razón, odiaba verme en esta situación, como pude salí corriendo rumbo a mi casa, quería estar un momento solo para pensar y aclarar mi mente.

Al entrar a casa me tope con la mirada de enfado de Lovino, lo que quería decir que Antonio lo estuvo fastidiando toooodo el día y todo su enojo caía sobre mí. -¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?...-

-Ah... yo...-

-¡Nada! ¡No hay escusas! Vete al baño a lavarte las manos que la cena ya estará lista, si vez al bastardo de Antonio en la tina durmiendo, dile que se despierte...- Me quede un momento parado en la puerta. -¡Pero cómo vas!...- Y salí corriendo, y si exactamente Antonio estaba dormido en la tina con la computadora de mano.

Suspire antes de moverlo levemente para que se despertara pero en vez de eso comenzó a hablar dormido, creí que se pondría a hablar de tomates o de mi madrastra pero fue todo lo contrario  
- Arthur... Por favor no... No me dejes... Te amo... - no soporte mas y le di un golpe que estoy seguro le quito el aire, cuando se recupero me miro molesto buscando una explicación pero yo solo lo ignore y salí del baño para encerrarme en mi cuarto, pasaron unos minutos cuando escuche a Lovino golpeando la puerta con intenciones de tirarla abajo.

- ¡Pedro! - Su voz sonaba muy molesta - Contare hasta 5 y ¡Mas te vale abrir esa puerta! - Sabía que si abría me iría como en feria pero tampoco quería desobedecer a mi madrastra, no me quedaba de otra

Al abrir la puerta la cara de Lovino era un poema de tortura nazi, toda la noche me estuvieron regañando sobre mi llegada a altas horas de la noche y sobre el golpe de Antonio, yo solo me quedaba en silencio escuchando, había tenido suficiente ese día, y pensar que cuando fuera mi primera vez lo haría con la persona que yo amara, pensar que la persona que me gusta se estaba besando con un supuesto amigo, y que ahora tengo un enemigo que por demás amargado, peligroso según me dice Martin, y Martin... es el único que siento apoyo realmente, tal vez si él y yo seguimos juntos pueda llegar a quererle como quiere, pero después de la confesión de Manuel no sé cómo este mentalmente.

A la mañana siguiente no tenia ánimos para nada pero Lovino y Antonio me mandaron a la escuela casi a patadas, realmente se sentía extraño llegar y ver que estabas solo, busque a Martín con la mirada puesto que era la única persona en aquellos momentos que era como un apoyo, desistí de mi búsqueda cuando la campana sonó indicando el inicio de clases, algo en mi interior me decía que aquello iba a ser una tortura y no me equivoque, tuve que aguantar las miradas de odio del chileno amargado y de la mayoría del grupo, además de las miradas acosadoras de Iván. Cuando la campana sonó dando inicio al descanso salí como bala a buscar a Martín, necesitaba con urgencia ver al menos una cara amable, iba a doblar en una esquina cuando escuche dos voces familiares, eran Martín y el maldito amargado, no parecían estar discutiendo así que movido por mi curiosidad decidí quedarme a escuchar

Pero al intentar escuchar ya no había voces, me asome un poco y vi a Manuel besando a Martin desesperadamente, no aguante mucho tiempo ahí así que corrí lo mas que podía y me escondí en un lugar el cual pensé que sería bueno ocultarme a llorar un poco, ahora Martin también me dejaba, quiero irme de esta escuela, regresar a la que estaba con mis amigos los cuales todos me aceptaban con mis defectos y me escuchaban cuando les necesitaba, me siento totalmente solo, mis sollozos eran ahogados. Me estaba abrazando a mí mismo, sabía que para poder sentirme bien lo único que necesitaba era a Alfred, pero por mi idiotez lo perdí muy fácil, me dan ganas de ir con él y decirle que lo amaba, pero sé que pensara que solo era un juego como anteriormente. Escuche pasos acelerados, más bien a alguien correr, voltee hacia la direccion del ruido y era Alfred el que venía corriendo cayéndose en el acto. Fui con él a ayudarle pero solo me golpeo la mano, solo me quede viéndole en silencio aun con mis lágrimas cayendo. -¿Qué haces aquí?...- Me pregunto con veneno, cerré fuerte los ojos y solo me deje caer en donde me encontraba hace rato. -Lo disfrutas más que nadie...- No me pregunto, me lo afirmo, le mire triste.

-Yo no disfruto con el mal ajeno... Alfred... yo realmente no sabía que eso pasaría... yo...-

- ¡Mientes! ¡Yo confié en ti Pedro! ¡Ojala nunca te hubiera conocido! ¡Maldita sea yo te amaba! - cada palabra era como un puñal enterrado en mi corazón y me destrozaba el alma, Alfred se paro desesperado y salió corriendo, yo me quede ahí tirado llorando ya sin poder detener mis sollozos cuando volví a escuchar a alguien acercarse, levante la mirada y me tope con nada más y nada menos que el maldito de Manuel.

- Te lo advertí Pedro - Sonrió con cinismo, lo mire con odio y me levante dispuesto a golpearlo pero cuando menos me lo esperaba el me había derribado de una sola patada. - No pienso volver a repetírtelo así que grábatelo bien en esa cabeza hueca tuya - Ambos nos mirábamos con odio - aléjate de Martin o hare que manden a tu querido Alfred al hospital me oíste weon-

Cuando me pude incorporar le mire con odio, pero dentro de mi estaba en histeria total, no podía dejar que le hicieran algo a Alfred, me sentía totalmente temeroso ¡Y todo por mi maldita culpa! Jure y volví a Jurar que nunca en mi vida volvería a amar, que esto es lo que se ocasiona por celos enfermizos pero, yo ya amaba a alguien, la semana paso volando y me encontraba totalmente solo en el colegio, la depresión me aumentaba a cada momento, aunque fingía estar feliz en casa, por dentro me sentía que moría o que me caía en pedazos.

Cuando el mes completo por fin paso, Alfred fue golpeado por unos vándalos al salir del colegio llevándolo al hospital, solo sé que lo cambiaron de escuela a un internado en Inglaterra y no volví a tener contacto con él.

A pesar de los intentos desesperados de Martin de hablarme yo lo evitaba completamente, había llegado a quererlo y no soportaría el hecho de que a el también le pasara algo por mi culpa, así pues me fui distanciando poco a poco de una de las personas que me quería. Las cosas en casa tampoco parecían mejorar mucho, Antonio cada día volvía mas tarde del trabajo, había días incluso que no llegaba para nada, se que Lovino no le dice nada por miedo a otra pelea y perderlo pero esto no puede seguir así ¡Mi vida es un maldito infierno!

Me encontraba solo en mi casa un día cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, sin ánimo de atender deje que la persona se cansara de tocar y se fuera pero al ver la insistencia del tipo no me quedo de otra que ir a abrir. ¡Que alguien me diga que esto no estaba pasando! ¿Qué hace el papa de Alfred aquí? ¡¿Y porque carajos trajo rosas?!

La mirada del cejotas cambio a una de odio total al verme, yo solo trague duro. -¿Que quiere?...-

-¿Que tus padres no te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores?...- Entrecerré los ojos.

-No, y no moleste... no hay nadie en casa, solo yo...- La mirada del cejotas cambio a una de decepción cuando le dije que no había nadie, luego me pregunto qué a qué hora llegarían. -No lo sé, Antonio se llevo a Lovino a quien sabe donde... por favor váyase...- Pero recordé que el sabia donde estaba Alfred y antes de que diera media vuelta le pregunte sobre su paradero.

-¿Para qué quieres saber? Si no hubieras llegado aquí jamás hubiera visto llorar a Alfred así... lo único que haces aquí es estorbar... a todo caso ¿Donde están tus verdaderos padres?, ¿Por qué te dejaron con una familia como la de Antonio...- Mi mirada se ensombreció, había tocado una vena débil de mi ser, mis lagrimas salieron sin que me diera cuenta, y el cejotas se puso histérico porque no quería hacerme llorar. -Yo... lo siento chico... esto... si te hace sentir mejor, aah... Alfred me dijo que te diera esto...- De su bolsillo saco un sobre blanco y me lo entrego, me limpie las lágrimas con mi antebrazo. -No me dijo porque, pero... lamento haberte hecho llorar...-

-Mis padres murieron hace unos años... la custodia quedo a cargo de Antonio ya que mi hermano no podía hacerse cargo de mi al ser menor de edad...- Se hizo un silencio incomodo, recordé que Carlos se había opuesto a que nos separaran, pero el solo tenía 17 años y yo 11, y a caso con mi situación, el ya es mayor de edad, entonces eso quiere decir que me podría ir con él a vivir y alejarme de aquí.

-Lo siento... bueno, dile a Antonio que quiero hablar con el... por favor, esta es mi última oportunidad...- Mire su cara de suplica, y solo asentí.

El rubio me entrego el ramo de rosas que supuse eran para Antonio, cerré la puerta y bote las rosas a la basura, sonaba muy cruel pero no iba a dejar que ese cejon separara a las personas que yo consideraba como mis padres, justo en ese momento el ruido de un coche estacionándose llamo mi atención, la puerta se abrió dando paso a un feliz Antonio y a un serio Lovino, no le tome mucha importancia así que me dedique a saludarlos y subir corriendo a mi habitación dispuesto a leer el contenido del sobre pero antes de que pudiera siquiera abrirlo Antonio entro a mi cuarto con un semblante serio y con las rosas en las manos.

- Pedro no me molesta que tengas pretendientes pero no me gusta que desprecies regalos tan bonitos como estos - Lo mire molesto por unos segundos.

- No eran para mí - Decidí decirle la verdad - Te las manda el cejon que tenemos por vecino, además dice que necesita hablar contigo - Antonio me miro unos segundos antes de salir corriendo de la habitación. Sin más interrupciones me dispuse a leer lo que Alfred había escrito.

Al abrirla me encontré con un collar donde venía de codige la cara de un alíen y sin esperar me lo puse, empecé a leer la carta:

_"Si lees esto, es porque ya estoy en el internado haya en Inglaterra, no es que me hubiera gustado irme y dejar de verte, que a pesar de que me hiciste sufrir, el amor que te tengo es mas grande, al menos te pude escribir, ojala todo hubiera sido diferente, ojala realmente tu me hubieras amado y ahora estaríamos los dos abrazados y besándonos en alguna de nuestras habitaciones, pero preferiste a Martin y me dejaste en ridículo en frente de todos mis compañeros, Manuel me conto que te acostaste con Martin, realmente sabia que algo como eso pasaría pronto, solo quiero que sepas que me alejo de ti por mi propio bien, no sé si lo que me dijiste era cierto o no, aunque mi cabeza me dice que no debo perdonarte mi corazón me dice que si, espero que encuentres a alguien que te ame de verdad, después de la golpiza fui al hospital, esos tipos me dijeron que me golpeaban por tu causa, no les quiero creer, Iván me dijo miles de veces que me alejara de ti, pero lo único que ocasiono es que estuviera una noche con el, sin embargo a pesar de que no teníamos nada sentí que te traicionaba de alguna manera, espero que en algún futuro nos volvamos a ver pero ya no será lo mismo, simplemente seremos compañeros y no amigos._

_Te amo Pedro, espero que quede claro eso, te deje mi collar favorito, no importa lo que hagas con él, te amo desde la primera vez que nuestros ojos se miraron. Te amo, y lo volvería a gritar a los 4 vientos, pero ya no hay marcha atrás, estoy muy lastimado y triste por tu causa. Adiós."_

Me deje caer en mi cama mientras mi llanto se dejaba escuchar por toda la casa, tanto fue que Lovino corrió asustado y preocupado de que me hubiera pasado algo, yo solo lo abrace y me dedique a llorar en su regazo mientras él me trataba de calmar con palabras dulces. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estupido? Yo solo había provocado todo, había alejado a Alfred por mi estupidez y ahora ya no podía hacer nada, recuerdo haber llorado toda la noche hasta caer dormido, lo último que recuerdo haber visto antes de cerrar los ojos fue el rostro preocupado de Lovino. A la mañana siguiente me levante con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, baje a desayunar pero al único que encontré en la mesa fue a mi madrastra con los ojos rojos y unas visibles ojeras, no había rastro alguno de Antonio

- Tenemos que hablar - Yo solo asentí mientras me sentaba a escucha.

-¿Pasa algo?...- Me senté frente a él, me dolía mucho la cabeza, pero en las condiciones en las que vi a Lovino eran peores. -Mamá... ¿Donde está Antonio?...- Me miro y unas pequeñas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

-Antonio estará viviendo unos días fuera, así que... no quiero que te sientas mal por nada, es solo que tu papá y yo estamos teniendo un momento crítico en nuestra relación y en la manera en que lloraste anoche...- Me encogí en mi lugar, tenía que desahogarme y decirle que no era su culpa ni la de Antonio la cual me sentía mal y deprimido, aunque si un poco, pero. -No queríamos hacerte llorar... no es tu culpa, es solo mía y de Antonio así que...-

-No estaba llorando por su culpa...- Dije con una voz queda, sentí su mirada confundida y por mi parecer un poco aliviada. -Es solo... que perdí a una persona importante... arruine lo que podía ser mi historia feliz, lo lastime... Mamá... yo...- Empecé a llorar de nuevo y Lovino se paro para ir directo hacia mí y abrazarme, me llevo al sillón, ese día dejo que me quedara en casa, me quede acurrucado en sus piernas mientras él me acariciaba la cabeza lentamente haciendo que mis ojos se volvieran pesados.

-Sabes... cuando Feliciano se enamoro se volvió un niño caprichudo y molesto... el pensó que jamás llegaría a estar al lado del macho patatas porque se puso como una novia celosa con la anterior novia de Ludwig... pero de como dicen, una cosa llevo a la otra y terminaron confesándose... ahora míralos, son una pareja perfectamente feliz, a pesar de todo...- Sentí como las lagrimas de mi madrastra caían en mi cara, pero no me moví, deje que me siguiera acariciando hasta que los dos nos quedamos dormidos.

**End Pedro POV´s**

En un restaurant cerca del trabajo de cierto ingles se encontraban 3 personas conversando- Debo decir que tu situación es critica mon ami - Hablo un rubio francés -Tienes que elegir-

- Francis tiene razón Antonio no puedes quedarte con los 2, no eres tan asombroso como yo como para hacerlo - Hablo un albino con un pollito en la cabeza, el español solo se deprimía mas con aquellos consejos pero sabía que sus amigos tenían razón, no quería dejar a Lovino ni a Pedro pero no podía seguir negando el amor que sentía por Arthur.

- Si yo fuera tu me quedaría con el que mejor se mueve en la cama - El albino se comenzó a reír de forma escandalosa por el comentario del francés ganándose así la atención de todas las personas del local.

- Deberían guardar compostura hacen que me avergüence de conocerlos –

- Arthur mon amour que lindo que nos visites - En cuestión de segundos ambas miradas esmeraldas chocaron, Antonio se arrimo un poco dándole a entender al ingles que tomara asiento. Se había hecho un silencio incomodo hasta que el ingles tomo de la mano al español y este la retiro rápidamente, sabía que amaba al ingles, pero también amaba a Lovino y tenía una familia con él, no sabía que hacer su cabeza estaba totalmente hecha un caos. -Antonio...- El oji-verde miro hacia el rubio de grandes cejas. -No tienes que escoger en este momento si no puedes... piénsalo aun mas... hable un poco con el niño que adoptaste...- El español abrió los ojos como platos mirándole un poco nervioso. -No sabía que él fuera el hijo de tu amigo de infancia... y se ve que me odia...-

-Mon ami Antonie, les dejaremos solos, no puedo dejar la cocina sola así que, Gilbert vámonos...- El albino hizo un puchero pero acepto a regañadientes, cuando se retiraron, los dos oji-esmeraldas se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

-Estoy quedándome en un hotel por un tiempo... Lovino está muy triste y anoche Pedro empezó a llorar por mi culpa... Te amo Arthur... pero...- El ingles lo cayó con un beso rápido, sonrojándose en el acto.

-Yo también te amo Antonio... me lamento haberte dejado, pero sabes que no podía estar contigo, todo estaba en nuestra contra...-

- Lo sé - El español suspiro pesadamente mientras tomaba la mano del ingles y la apretaba levemente.

- No pido que tomes una decisión apresurada, tomate tu tiempo yo estaré siempre esperando por ti y te apoyare elijas lo que elijas - Antonio sonrió levemente mientras le agradecía a Arthur con una mirada, sabía que el ingles no mentía pero él no podía seguir así, no era justo ni para Arthur ni para Lovino.

- Tengo que irme supongo - El rubio hizo amago de levantarse pero fue detenido por el castaño.

- ¿Por qué tan pronto? - El ingles acaricio una de las mejillas del español antes de contestar.

- Quería verte aunque sea unos minutos - Antonio sonrió mientras se acercaba al rostro del ingles y poder besarlo ante la atónita mirada de sus amigos. Es que simplemente estaba enamorado de Arthur y no podía evitar comportarse como un idiota

Después de que el ingles se desapareció, Gilbert se acerco a su amigo con un par de copas de vino para seguir con su plática sin Francis ya que era el cocinero del lugar y les traería su comida en un momento. -Y dime... ¿Qué piensas que pasaría si escoges a Arthur?...- Antonio le miro un poco, lo más probable es que Lovino se tenga que conformar, porque el italiano ya sabía de antemano la historia de Arthur y él, pero el problema sería Pedro, le había prometido a sus padres que si ellos faltaran él le daría una familia junto con Carlos, si se llegaba a separar de Lovino la custodia se la quedaría Carlos, pero este siempre estaba viajando, soltó un suspiro pesado.

-No lo sé, pero sea cual sea la situación, en todas Pedro terminara odiándome...-

-Amigo, hay una cosa que siempre le he dicho a West por si algún día tenga un problema con Feliciano, sea como sea siempre termina en buenos términos y explícale siempre las cosas como se deben y si él no te deja explicar sigue insistiendo hasta que sepa todo... Si escoges a Lovino, se que Arthur lo entenderá ya que él fue el que te dejo hace tiempo... así que, Toño piénsalo un poco...- El español agradecía profundamente el apoyo de sus inseparables amigos de infancia, dio una pequeña sonrisa y después de que comieron juntos se despidió para ir a casa con Lovino y platicarlo a fondo junto con Pedro. El niño tenía que estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

Al llegar los encontró comiendo y platicando felizmente como si todo en esa casa fuera perfecto, Lovino lo miro con expresión seria pero no dijo nada mas, Pedro por otro lado intento entablar una plática - ¿Donde habías estado papá? - El español lo miro nervioso antes de contestar.

-Fui a comer con Gilbert al restaurant de Francis ya sabes para no perder contacto con los amigos -

- Ni con Arthur me supongo - Escupió Lovino con todo el rencor que podía.

- Eso está fuera de la conversación - Hablo molesto el español, el italiano no pudo soportarlo más.- ¡No puedo creer aun que tengas el valor para venir a pararte por aquí sabiendo lo que haces!-

- Ya basta Lovino, eso no es momento de hablarlo - Pedro los miraba atentamente sin perder ningún detalle.

- ¡Es que no lo vez maldizione! ¡Le arruinas la vida a Pedro! - Antonio dirigió su mirada a su hijo adoptivo pero este no mostraba señal de estar tan afectado.

- ¿No será que es tu vida la que se arruina Lovino?-

-Eso aparte, se supone que nosotros dos le daríamos una familia a Pedro, ¡Y lo primero que haces es irte a revolcar quien sabe donde con tu ex-novio! ¡Estoy cansado de ser siempre el platillo de segunda mesa de la gente!...- Hubo un silencio incomodo por un momento, Pedro los miraba atentamente. -Siempre... desde que te conozco... tu eres todo para mi Antonio... ¿No crees que no me duele esto?... sé que tienes una historia con él, pero si e vas con el estas faltando a tu contrato que firmaste en frente de mi familia y la tuya, donde me juraste que estaríamos juntos para siempre... ¿No llegaste a pensar en eso antes de casarte conmigo?... que si lo hacías no había marcha atrás...- Antonio lo miraba serio, sabía que todo lo que le dijo era verdad, aparte de que Lovino siempre había sido opacado por su hermano menor quedando siempre en segundo plano.

-Me voy a mi habitación...- Dijo el moreno, pero le fue impedido por un abrazo efusivo dado por Antonio. -Déjame... quiero irme a mi cuarto...- La voz se le estaba entrecortando, hace días que necesitaba que le consolaran y si al menos era un abrazo las lagrimas se le salían.

-Lamento no haber hecho lo que tu papá me pidió... soy un estupido, Pedro... no quiero que estos problemas te afecten a ti así que...-El moreno le dio un pequeño empujón para que le soltara.

-¡No quiero ser una carga! o que estén juntos solo por mi... Quiero a mi hermano... ¡Quiero vivir con Carlos!... Qu... Quiero a mi madre y a mi padre de vuelta...-

La mirada atónita de ambos no se hizo esperar, el menor corrió a su habitación dejando a los dos mayores solos- ¡Todo esto es por tu maldita culpa! –

- Lovino... - Ya había tomado una decisión - llama a Carlos ahora...-

Desde que Alfred se había ido las cosas en casa ya no eran las mismas, todo se volvió tan callado que pareciera que estuvieran en un velorio. Arthur preparaba un poco de té para pasar el rato cuando unos golpes en la puerta le interrumpieron. -¿A-Antonio? - Se sorprendió de encontrar al castaño a estas horas en su casa - ¿Paso algo? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea  
El castaño lo miro por unos instantes antes de lanzarse a llorar en los brazos del rubio

-Esp... ¡Antonio!... ¿Qué es lo que pasa?...- El español se separo un momento del ingles para mirarlo con lagrimas en los ojos, sin mas preámbulos lo beso desesperadamente en busca de su cariño, el rubio no se hizo esperar tal petición y le tomo de la cintura para abrazarlo correspondiendo el beso seguidamente.

Después de unos momentos muy largos en donde ya se encontraban los dos tirados en el sillón, Antonio se dispuso a hablar. -Tome mi decisión... Te amo Arthur y quiero estar junto a ti...- El ingles no podía estar más que feliz por eso, pero recordó a la familia del oji-verde.

-Pero... ¿Y tu familia?...- El español bajo la mirada triste. -¿Que paso?...-

-Me voy a divorciar de Lovino... Pedro no quiere estar con nosotros por esto y se irá con su hermano mayor... me duele pero... no puedo vivir sabiendo que vives en frente de mi casa y no poder besarte y tocarte...- Se volvieron a unir en un beso fogoso, Antonio se sentó en las piernas del ingles y empezó a besar más profundamente dando unos pequeños gemidos.

Las manos del ingles se movían inquietas recorriendo aquel cuerpo que ya conocían a la perfección, Antonio comenzó a moverse tratando de pegarse lo más posible a Arthur mientras este dejaba un camino de besos desde su barbilla hasta su cuello. Los gemidos de Antonio no se hicieron esperar cuando el rubio metió sus manos dentro de su pantalón y comenzó a apretar su trasero - Arthur... Mmm! - el ingles saco sus manos y lo tomo de la cadera pegándolo a su cuerpo haciendo que sus miembros chocaran de una manera deliciosa para el español.

El ingles empezó a desabotonar la camisa que traía el castaño de manera lenta y sensual mientras se relamía los labios cada vez que se dejaba ver más el torso tostado del español, quitándosela ya por completo el rubio paso su lengua por todo el ancho de su pecho parando de vez en cuando para juguetear con los pezones rosados del español dándole pequeñas mordidas o succionándolos en el acto, y así seguir por un rato dejando marcas de propiedad en la tersa piel disfrutando de los gemidos y suspiros que decían su nombre a cada momento o caricia.  
Tumbo al español en el sillón completamente y le arranco los pantalones junto a la ropa interior dejándole expuesto ante el ingles, este empezó a acariciar las piernas del castaño lentamente mientras le daba pequeños besos en los labios. Se empezó a desabotonar la camisa para tirarla lejos de ese momento, con una señal hizo que el español le quitara los pantalones con los dientes, este sonrojado acepto mirándole a los ojos cada momento. Cuando bajo el cierre de la dichosa prenda, desabrochando el único botón de ella, no pudo evitar dar pequeños besos en la hombría inglesa haciendo que el rubio diera unos quejidos de placer.  
Quitando ya por fin hasta la ropa interior el español tomo con sus manos el miembro del rubio soplando un poco la punta y luego empezar a lamer de arriba a abajo mientras el anglosajón daba gemidos muy sonoros de placer, el castaño se metió a la boca toda la hombría del ingles empezando con el vaivén.

Arthur ya no pudo aguantar más y se corrió en la boca de español, el cual gustoso trago todo rastro de su semilla de su boca y del miembro del rubio.

El rubio volvió a colocar al castaño en sus piernas mientras volvía a besar sus pezones lamiéndolos hasta dejarlos completamente duros, con una de sus manos tomo el miembro del español y comenzó a masturbarlo y con la otra acariciaba el trasero del castaño tocando y penetrando su entrada con sus dedos, Antonio gemía sin parar por las caricias recibidas y Arthur daba gracias de que sus hermanos no estuvieran porque así podría disfrutar de los gemidos de su castaño a placer. De improvisto dejo de lado el miembro del español ganándose un bufido por parte del castaño - Arthur p-porque paras - Su voz sonaba suplicante - Ahh sigue porfavor –

- Pídemelo - Decía en tono juguetón - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

- ¡Te quiero dentro! - Grito avergonzado el español.

-Como mi lindo español desee...- Tumbo al castaño en el sillón abriéndole las piernas y quedando en medio de estas penetrándolo de improvisto, sin ningún cuidado empezó las embestidas rápidamente sin esperar al que el español se acostumbrara. -Kugh! Me encanta que estés estrecho...-

-Ar... Arthur... Ah~!...- Con una agilidad volteo al español en cuatro tomando con ambas manos de su cadera y volver a embestir fuertemente mientras le acariciaba y dejaba marcas en la espalda del castaño, los gemidos que daban le dejaban tan complacidos como nadie más lo podía hacer. -Más rápido... Arthur! ¡Mas!...- El rubio sonrió lujuriosamente mientras aumentaba aun más la velocidad de las embestidas, Antonio se aferraba al sillón lo mas que podía, el placer ya le había inundado los sentidos y solo pedía por mas hasta sentir ese punto erógeno dentro de sí. -Ahí... ¡Ahí!...-

-Me encanta cuando gimes por mas Anthony...- Volviendo a cambiar de posición, el rubio puso las piernas del castaño en sus hombros mientras le besaba apasionadamente sin dejar de embestirlo a lo bestia, eso siempre le recordaba su primera vez con el español, la secundaria unos inexpertos que se atrevieron a seguir consejos del amigo francés del castaño, para terminar que el español termino con un dolor en el trasero que le duro una semana entera sin poder sentarse a gusto. -Parece que no has dejado que nadie te tome... me excita...- Lamio el lóbulo de la oreja del castaño y luego lamer su cuello.

-M... Me vengo...-

-Tranquilo... yo también...-

- ¡Ahh! ¡ARTHUR! - Con un gran gemido el castaño término manchando sus vientres con su semen mientras que el ingles terminaba en su interior llenándolo completamente. El rubio se dejo caer agotado sobre el hispano quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y le revolvía el pelo con cariño besando su frente de vez en cuando.

- Antonio –

- mmm? –

- i love you - El castaño sonrió y beso al rubio.

- Yo también te amo Arthur –

El rubio se levanto y cargo al castaño a su habitación puesto que no se podían dormir en el sillón, una vez en la cama ambos se abrazaron y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

**Escuchan nyancat es como estar drogado y con el pinche frio de la chingada mas xD**

**Agradecemos que hayan leído wuwuwuwuwuwuwuwwuwuwuw, al igual que los reviews :D **

**Atte: Alondra-viri e Idachi :B**

**Así que…. REVIEWS REVIEWS**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA! Cuanto tiempo! Como se la pasaron?! Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Lamentamoooos muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchooooooooooooooooooooooooo no haber subido el 4, jejeje pensaron que se quedaba con final triston dramático candycandy? POS NO! XD así queeee CORREEE**

**Alondra-viri no se reporto así que hice sola la continuación e-e pero aun así le doy crédito porque la idea es de ella como es mia :B**

**Autoditaria (?) Alondra-viri e Idachi**

**Hetalia no es nuestro… pero algún dia lo seraa**

**Capitulo 4 :D**

**Dedicado a Emily alias… asdasdasd e-e y así.**

* * *

El sol iluminaba la ciudad completamente dando a entender a las personas que ya era momento de empezar el día. En un edificio, mas bien, en un departamento en especifico se encontraba un joven castaño recostado en la cama aun durmiendo placenteramente, hasta que el ruido del despertador lo hizo levantarse – maldito aparato – murmuro desganado mientras bostezaba levemente, una vez levantado comenzó a alistarse para su jornada laboral diaria, estaba a puno de sentarse a desayunar cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron abruptamente.

Se levanto lentamente como si fuera un muerto viviente frotándose los ojos, miro a su alrededor y vislumbro su reloj, -Puta madre...- Maldijo por lo bajo, la puerta sonaba insistente mente. -Ya voy, joder...- Se dirigió abriendo lentamente la puerta con hastío, -¿Qué?...-

Un joven cartero le puso en frente un sobre blanco con ramilletes dorados y un escudo inconfundible para él. -Correspondencia señor...- El moreno agradeció, tomo el sobre y se metió a su casa, la empezó a abrir con desgano mientras se sentaba en un sofá personal. -Reunión de... ex alumnos...- Los vagos recuerdos de sus días de secundaria empezaron a invadirlo lentamente hasta el punto de deprimirse.

Tiro la carta con desgano y se volvió a sentar frotándose levemente la cara, sabía que no iba a pararse ahí por nada del mundo, del solo pensar que se volvería a encontrar con Alfred la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

Miro por tercera vez donde estaba la carta, tenía sus dudas, se sacudió por decima vez mentalmente, no quería ir, pero hace mucho que no salía fuera y menos a una fiesta, sabía que se sentiría incomodo, pero tal vez y solo tal vez si iba, podría no encontrarse con Alfred. -Mierda...- Las ganas de ir aumentaron con la consolación de que podría arreglar problemas del pasado, pero tampoco quería volver a ver al limón agrio y al argentino, lo había dejado sin ninguna explicación.

Se rasco un poco el cuello topándose con una cadena, la misma que había utilizado desde hace ya muchos años, el único recuerdo que tenía del rubio americano, lo tenía como recordatorio de que no debía pensar en el mismo para no lastimar a nadie, se paro dispuesto a bañarse o si no llegaría tarde a su trabajo.

La oficina en la que trabajaba era de lo más gris que podría imaginarse, todo era muy monótono y aburrido hasta el punto de asfixiar, al entrar realizo la rutina que siempre hacia y se dispuso a aplastarse 8 horas sin descanso en aquella silla frente al computador, de improvisto entro la persona que de joven le había arruinado la vida familiar que siempre quiso.

-Pedro, ¿terminaste el informe de comercio que te pedí ayer?...- El moreno asintió con desgana. -Bien, Antonio me hablo para preguntar cómo te encontrabas...- El pelinegro le miro con hastió y se acostó en el teclado cansado.

-Dile al idiota de Antonio que estoy bien, no tengo ganas de hablar con él...- El rubio suspiro tomando una de las sillas giratorias que estaban solas y se sentó junto al menor. -¿Qué?...-

–No podemos seguir así Pedro, sé que me tienes un rencor muy grande pero creo que es momento de limar asperezas entre nosotros – el castaño solo lo miro de mala gana antes de prender la computadora y pasar olímpicamente del rubio que tenía a su lado quien solo suspiro y salió con desgano.

-Eso lo hubieras pensado antes...- El ingles suspiro, le revolvió la cabeza al peli-negro como si fuera un niño y se retiro, pero no sin antes voltearse.

-Por cierto, no faltes a la fiesta de ex-alumnos...- El moreno abrió los ojos, mirando con un poco de sorpresa y fastidio al rubio cejon, seguramente a Alfred ya le abrían enviado la invitación. - Alfred me aviso que no puede esperar a ir... seguramente podrían hablar de lo que paso antes...-

-Yo no tengo de que hablar con el... por favor no se meta en lo que no le importa...-

– Realmente tienen que hablar y lo sabes – el rubio salió de ahí no son antes apretar levemente el hombro del castaño quien se removió incomodo en su lugar, después de que el ingles se marcho decidió empezar su trabajo. Las horas se le hacían eternas y no veía la hora de regresar a su casa, además hoy había quedado de ir a comer con Lovino y no podía llegar tarde. –Pedro tienes una llamada– tomo el teléfono sin preguntar de quien se trataba y tuvo que sujetarse de su asiento para evitar caerse de la impresión – ¿Martin?–

"¡Pibe! ¿¡Vos como estáis!? "Al moreno se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, la voz del argentino se escuchaba mucho más grave de lo que la recordaba, un sonrojo se hizo en sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaron. -M-Martin... cuanto tiempo... estoy muy bien gracias, ¿Tu como haz estado?...-

"Jejeje, pues fíjate que muy bien che~ tengo tantas ganas de verte, porque bueno ¿Si iras a la fiesta de esta noche no?"

-¡C-claro! Tu sabes que adoro las fiestas, no me la perdería y menos si es para volver a verte amigo...-

"Pibe, me alegra escuchar eso, por cierto iré con Manu ¿Te acordas de él?"

-Como no hacerlo...- Dijo con pesadez.

– Si, al fin hemos formalizado las cosas, ya hasta vivimos juntos – aquello hizo que los ojos se le abrieran de par en par, se alegraba mucho por su amigo y esperaba que el limón amargado no le hiciera daño porque ahí si tomaría cartas en el asunto – Me alegro por ti Martin, bueno yo tengo que irme, tengo mucho trabajo y mejor seguimos platicando en la fiesta – Lo único que quería era irse a su casa y con urgencia.

**Ewe**

La fiesta seria en la misma escuela, o más bien en el gimnasio de esta, llevaba puesto un traje negro sencillo de gala sin corbata, camisa de vestir roja media abierta, la cadena que le dio Alfred siempre la tenia puesta por nota mental. Camino con un suspiro cansado hacia la puerta, las luces y la música acaparaban todo el lugar, miro hacia atrás y aun llegaba gente al lugar, siguió caminando esperando encontrar alguna cara familiar. Sin sabes se topo con alguien -¡Lo siento!...- Al ver mejor a la persona con la que se topo se le fueron los colores y el tiempo se detuvo, Alfred estaba enfrente de él mucho más alto de lo que recordaba, un nudo se quedo en su garganta. –Alfred…- Sus ojos estaban más que abiertos, el americano solo sonrió ligeramente.

-Hey, cuánto tiempo ¿no?...- El moreno asintió sonrojado, sin duda el rubio se había vuelto más guapo y usando ese traje de gala se veía más a su mirar, se sacudió mentalmente, había prometido no volver a caer tan bajo.

-Quisiera hablar en privado contigo… solo un momento…- El americano, asintió con una mueca seria siguiendo al moreno hacia la salida del lugar en donde estaban las jardineras.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar?...- El moreno lo encaro suspirando, sacando en colgante de alien de su cuello. –w..what? ¿Por qué lo conservas?...- El rubio se veía incrédulo y hasta sorprendido, el moreno se acerco lentamente al rubio para luego atraerlo hacia él y darle un beso en los labios corto.

-Es un recordatorio… de lo mal que me porte… y de lo que te hice sufrir… me gustaría empezar de nuevo contigo Alfred…- Levanto la mano para dársela -¿Podriamos…?-

-No…- El moreno abrió los ojos.

-¿Q..qué?...-

-Dije que no… no comete el mismo error dos veces, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo, jugaste con mis emociones y eso jamás te lo perdonare…- Sin decir nada mas el rubio se fue dejando al moreno paralizado.

-Sabia que pasaría…- Se sentó en una de las jardineras, poniendo ambas manos en su cara. –Soy un idiota impulsivo que debe saber que hablar cuando debe… debería irme del país…- Sintió una mano en su hombro sobresaltándolo, volteo rápidamente viendo al argentino que le miraba con una sonrisa triste y con el chileno atrás.

-¿Estás bien?...- El moreno asintió relajándose un poco. –Che que deberías saber que algo así pasaría.. ¿No es así manu?...- Este solo dio un bufido, estaba celoso. –Bueno, es mejor que vos vaya adentro, ¡que la fiesta aun no acaba!...- El argentino se fue casi corriendo.

-¡Espera! Conchesumadre… vamo que no quiero esperar a tu lado…- El moreno miro a los otros dos latinos, suspiro, al menos pudo hacer que ellos estuvieran en buenos términos. Suspiro cansado, no tenia ánimos de estar en una fiesta donde todos sus ex compañeros estaban juntos, menos después de lo que le hicieron a Alfred _"Toma en cuenta… Pedro Alejandro que tu eres el principal culpable de lo que paso" _ siguió a paso lento a los otros dos, quería darles su espacio y mas por que el limón agrio era un celoso de primera.

* * *

**Loooo siento si esta corto ;-; pero es que cuando los hago con la co-autora salian mucho mas largos DX, bueno bueno. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, si se que Pedrin esta de que se culpa de todo perrrroooooo bueee…**

**Gracias por leerlo, de nuevo sorry por no actualizarlo antes e-e **

**Reviews? :´3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! Llego su drama favoritooo yaaaai **

**Ok, ok sus queridas autoras están pidiendo su opinión, es que queríamos saber si les gustaría que este fic seria bueno para ser puesto en youtube osea, yo su autora Idachi pondría mi voz para leerles el fic :D no se si les interesaría. Sus opiniones en reviews!**

**Por otra parte Alondra-viri se reporto TTwTT y como regalo pa ustedes el fic es de 20 hojas según worddniosnm XDDD **

**Hetalia no nos pertenece es de Himaruya hidekaz!  
**

**Autoria: Alondra-viri e Idachi :V**

**Advertencias: Yaoi, drama drama yyyy drama :D**

**Mi tumblr es Idachi por si quieren preguntas etc etc  
Mi DA es lokathebaio50 **

**enjoy**

Entre al baño corriendo después de haberle hablado así a Pedro, realmente no quería pero no pude evitarlo, no pude evitar recordar lo pasado en la escuela ni el dolor de haberme sentido tan humillado en toda mi vida, abrí la llave de agua y me moje la cara tanto que incluso moje mi propia ropa.- Hombre quien te viera pensaría que te quieres dar un baño o que te urge uno –

- ¡Vladimir! ¡Toca la puerta antes de entrar! - Le grite a mi amigo, lo había conocido en el internado en Londres, era un estudiante que venía de Rumania y en seguida me cayó bien, tal vez sea por su forma tan excéntrica de ser o de creerse un vampiro, después de que regrese él se había venido a vivir conmigo, éramos casi como hermanos

- Oye que el baño es público, además me preocupe cuando te vi entrar corriendo y dado que tu estomago está bien supuse que algo había pasado - expreso sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos

Suspire cansado, tanteando unos segundos lo que diría. -Do you remember... que te había hablado sobre Pedro?...- Vladimir asintió levantando una ceja, me puse un poco nervioso. -Hace rato me lo encontré y empezamos a hablar... quiere que volvamos a empezar, pero solo le dije que no y que se alejara de mi de alguna forma... me siento una mierda...-

-Uhm... amigo, realmente se lo merecía...- Golpee el lavabo gruñendo un poco.

-¡Lo sé! pero... umm...- Sentí como su mano se posaba en mi hombro.

-Aun no puedes olvidar lo que sientes por el ¿Verdad?...- Negué, tape mis ojos con mis manos tratando de que la presión de mi pecho bajara un momento y ordenar mi mente.

- No puedo, te juro que lo he intentado, pero simplemente no puedo - El rubio me miro con ternura mientras me abrazaba levemente, un gesto de amistad típico en nosotros.

- Mira no puedo decir mucho amigo pero por lo que me contaste creo que el tal Pedro se lo merece al menos yo si me vengaría si alguien me hiciera lo mismo - Rio, me estremecí de solo pensar en algo así, seguí tan ensimismado pensando que no me di cuenta cuando alguien más entro al baño con nosotros.

- Oh que sorpresa encontrarte aquí Alfred, ¿da?- De todas las personas que tenían que usar el baño en ese preciso momento tenía que ser él quien entrara - Uhmm parece que tienes un nuevo amigo, ¿Por qué no me lo presentas y así todos nos volvemos amigos?-

Vi como Vladimir pareció intimidarse un poco ante la mirada de Ivan, yo solo me puse en frente del rumano mirando con mala cara al ruso

-Claro y ¿se supone que te deba creer? Comunista de mierda...- Vi que cambio su semblante a uno enojado, realmente no me importo, saque a Vladimir de ese lugar antes de que golpeara a ese idiota, pero me tope con Pedro el cual solo al verme agacho la mirada y dijo un "lo siento" y se metió al baño rápido, la presión en mi pecho aumento mucho mas. -Uhm...- Camine arrastrando al rubio hasta las bebidas.

-Amigo... ¿Ahora quien era ese?... ¡Ese grandulón da miedo!...- Le mire con una sonrisa cansada.

-El es Ivan... el chico que... bueno... ya sabes...- Me sonroje un poquito y daba gracias a que no se veía todo bien a simple vista por las luces si no Vladimir saldría con uno de sus comentarios.

- ¿Así que ese gigante con cara de psicópata te robo el tesorito? - Comenzó a reír haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en nosotros - Joder Alfred ¿Cómo pudiste soportarlo?...-

- Fuck! Shut up Vladimir! - Jale al escandaloso rumano hacia la salida, después de todo no me sentía muy cómodo en aquella fiesta.

- Aww ¿Tan pronto nos vamos? no tuve ni tiempo de conocer al tal Pedro - Comenzó a hacer berrinche como niño pequeño pero decidí ignorarlo mientras caminaba hacia el carro dispuesto a irme.

-Déjate de tonterías, además cómo pudiste andar diciendo esas cosas de mi y de Ivan, eso es privado - Realmente estaba enojado, ese era un capitulo de mi vida que no debía, ni quería, recordar - Yo no ando por ahí divulgando tu nula experiencia sexual-

- Para tu información mi amigo en primera no lo grite, solo me pareció cómica la situación y sabes que cuando algo me parece cómico no me lo guardo y en segunda no me quiero acostar aun con nadie porque estoy esperando al indicado - Vi como me sacaba la lengua para después ignorarme y mirar la ventana, aquella iba a ser una larga noche.

Llegamos a mi casa, nos ignoramos mutuamente durante todo el trayecto, así que solo lanza mis zapatos y me fui a tumbar a mi habitación hasta que fuera el día siguiente... recordé que Arthur me iba a decir en que trabajaría SHIT, trate de no pensar en eso y dormir, pero en toda la maldita noche solo pude pensar en mi rencuentro con Pedro e Ivan, esos dos... no sé qué hare si volviera a confiar en ellos, supongo que me harían algo peor de lo que ya hicieron, ojala y lo que me dijeron de que Manuel había sido el causante de lo de mi humillación fuera cierto, aun no puedo creer más que Pedro tenga mi collar, un recordatorio si como no. Volví a gruñir molesto, pero en esa noche, no dormiría de nuevo como aquella vez que me la pase llorando por Pedro. Soy un estupido.

En la mañana que llegue a con Arthur tenía unas ojeras horribles y una migraña terrible que apenas y me dejaba parpadear. -My god Alfred! ¿No dormiste a noche o estuviste tomando?...- Le gruñí a Arthur no estaba de humor para soportar sus sermones sobre la bebida, ya que él es mucho más débil que yo en eso. Después de que me enseñara lo que debía hacer, empecé a pasearme por los pasillos para ubicar cada cosa por mi cuenta, pasaba por cubículo a cubículo, demasiado gris.

A lo lejos vi que estaban dos personas charlando amenamente en un cubículo, me quise hacer el jefe malo para asustarlos y fui hacia el lugar, encontrándome con la sorpresa de que ahí estaba Pedro también con unas ojeras horribles y al parecer resaca, platicando con un compañero de trabajo.

-Uhmm buenos días - saludo el extraño que estaba con Pedro, lo mire de arriba a abajo, tenía el cabello negro, los ojos verdes, una piel blanca y un acento que me recordaba horriblemente al de Ivan - Mucho gusto me llamo Stefan y el es... -

- Si ya lo conozco - Le corte haciendo énfasis en cada palabra mirando como Pedro bajaba la cabeza.

- Un gusto igualmente - Le tendí la mano para que la estrechara pero lo rechazo con un gesto demasiado despectivo para mi gusto para después dirigirse al castaño hablando con una voz tan dulce que estaba seguro que me causaría diabetes.

- Pedro tengo que irme, paso por ti mas tarde para comer - Le sonrió de una manera que era patética, y no, no estoy celoso, es solo que el tipo este no me da buena espina, el castaño solo asintió y el otro comenzó a alejarse no sin antes mirarme con una clara amenaza en sus ojos.

Cuando me quede solo con Pedro no supe ni que hacer y por lo que veía el tampoco tenía idea, ¿Debía decir algo?

-B..buenos días...- Su saludo me saco de mis pensamientos por un momento, yo solo asentí con la cabeza sin saber que mas hacer, así que solo salí sin decir nada directamente a la oficina de Arthur.

Abrí la puerta de un portazo llamando su atención en el momento que se estaba besuqueando en el sillón con Antonio, primero me quede completamente en shock, para luego salir rápido del lugar donde ose entrar sin tocar, sonrojándome completamente después, salió Antonio casi corriendo y luego Arthur no quería verme a la cara.

- S-sorry si interrumpí algo - murmure ante la incómoda situación que se había formado.

- D-dont worry, ¿Qué paso? - Me deje caer en uno de los sillones de la oficina tratando de recordar el porqué estaba ahí en primer lugar pero aunque parezca raro el ver a Arthur con Antonio me hizo imaginarme a Pedro y a mí en una situación similar - Alfred si solo viniste para sentarte...-

- ¿Qué hace Pedro aquí? - Vi como despego su mirada del escritorio para posarla en mi - ¿Por qué está aquí?-

-El trabaja aquí desde hace 5 años...- Me miro indiferente y yo solo azote mi frente al escritorio ¿¡porque justamente aquí!? -¿Pasa algo con él?...-

-No... Nada...- Gruñí -Solo que ayer tuve una plática nada agradable con el...- Comente un poco molesto. -¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba trabajando aquí?!...- Vi que él me miro enojado dando un azote en el escritorio.

-Los dos ya son adultos, los problemas personales son de afuera del trabajo ¿Okay?...- Iba a rezongar pero solo me miro peor de feo, así que solo asentí resignado. -Fine... come back to the work, now..-

Suspire resignado y me fui de su oficina no sin antes azotar la puerta tan fuerte que casi la arrancaba de las bisagras, sonreí satisfecho cuando oí a Arthur lanzar una maldición hacia mi persona molesto por mi comportamiento, no me importo que los demás trabajadores me quedaran mirando, después de todo el cejon se lo merecía. Camine por los pasillos hasta encontrar mi lugar de trabajo de ahora en adelante, ciertamente este tipo de lugares me aburría completamente, lo mío no era estar entre cuatro paredes trabajando sentado frente a un monitor sino estar al aire libre, ahora entendía porque Arthur era un amargado de primera. Las horas pasaron y yo sentía que me moriría de aburrimiento ahí sin hacer nada, aunque técnicamente si tenía cosas que hacer, pero no podía concentrarme de solo imaginar que Pedro estaba tan cerca de mí, de haberlo sabido nunca hubiera aceptado el venir a trabajar en esta empresa, ¿Donde estaba Vladimir cuando lo necesitaba? al menos con el molestando no me sentía tan aburrido, mire el reloj de nuevo rogando porque ya fuera hora del almuerzo, necesitaba tomar un respiro de todo aquello.

**Alfred POV´S end**

**Pedro POV´s on! :D**

Mire la montaña de trabajo que tenia, simplemente quería quemarlo todo y mandar a la mierda a todos, si no fuera porque el idiota de Alfred estuvo hace un momento aquí estaría Stefan platicando de lo lindo conmigo y desestresandome, siento que él es la única persona que me trata bien desde hace mucho tiempo, suspire cansado volviendo mi mirada al monitor, me sentía cansado, anoche no dormí por los remordimientos del pasado, necesito sacarme a Alfred de la cabeza o no podre hacer nada en todo el día y Antonio y Arthur me darán un sermón, maldije por lo bajo, aparte ¿Que mierda hace Alfred aquí? Según el no me volvería a ver o algo por el estilo, solo espero que no sea el nuevo supervisor porque me toca a mi ser su asistente y eso no me gusta para nada. -Oye Pedro...- Mire hacia atrás encontrándome con Stefan y su siempre amable sonrisa, realmente este chico es demasiado bueno conmigo. -Es hora del almuerzo ¿Nos vamos? abrieron un nuevo lugar cerca de aquí...-

-¿En serio? oh vaya... que rápido se fue el tiempo, bueno...- Me levante de la silla saliendo junto a él. -Siento que tanto gris me va a hacer vomitar cuadros o algo por el estilo algún día y que el jefe Arthur me sacara canas verdes de tanto trabajo apretado que me da...- Sentí como acariciaba mi hombro en forma de comprensión.

-Trabajo es trabajo... bueno, para que te sientas mejor, ¿Qué tal si esta vez yo invito la comida?...- Este chico es un dios.

-No, no tienes que hacer eso, además...- Me puso un dedo en la boca.

-No acepto un no como respuesta...- Suspire dándole la victoria a mi compañero, siempre ganaba esas discusiones.

Entre platicas llegamos al restaurant que Stefan había mencionado, mire el local y luego mire a mi compañero, así sucesivamente intercalando miradas de "¿Estas de broma verdad?", el lugar no solo tenía pinta de estar caro, sino que además necesitabas reservación para entrar, Stefan solo sonrió, de esa forma que lo hacía parecer príncipe de cuento de hadas, y se acerco a la entrada para hablar con uno de los empleados, un rato después me hizo una señal con su mano para indicarme que pasara.

- Stefan estás loco enserio - El solo me volteo a ver con curiosidad - Este lugar tiene demasiada etiqueta para mí - Reí levemente y el pareció contagiarse de mi risa pues me sonrió.

- No te preocupes por eso, enserio - Tomo mis manos entre las suya, a veces pienso que tengo una buena suerte por encontrarme amigos como él, pero después de ver como por la puerta principal entraban dos rubios, uno de los cuales era Alfred, recordé que después de todo mi suerte seguía siendo una mierda.

Me empecé a poner nervioso y sudar un poco en frio, cosa que al parecer no paso desapercibida por Stefan, trate de decirle que nos fuéramos pero no pude evitar que me llevara hasta la mesa con una sonrisa muy feliz -Anda, pide lo que quieras...- Mire nervioso el menú que estaba en la mesa, todo era demasiado caro para mi parecer.

-No quiero parecer un abusador, así que... bueno pide tu por mí, Por favor...- Rio un poco por mi reacción asintiendo divertido.

-Entonces te pediré un especial francés y de postre una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y nuez con ganash de queso crema...- Abrí los ojos por el postre ya que era mi pastel favorito, siento que él me conoce mejor que yo, a veces siento que no me merezco a alguien como el de amigo. -Por cierto... sabes quién era el nuevo, ese rubio que te miro muy mal, fue un mal educado a mi parecer...- Suspire cansado.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a que el me mire así... el es un... viejo amigo... no te lo tomes tan mal, si me trata así es por mi culpa...- Me tomo la mano apretándola un poco mirándome serio.

-Nadie tiene derecho a hablarte o mirarte de esa manera, sea lo que sea que hayas hecho...- Me volvió a sonreír. -Además tú eres una persona muy linda y amable como para ser tratado de esa manera...-

Me sonroje fuertemente mientras una de las manos de Stefan acariciaba mi mejilla, realmente no merecía a alguien como él como mi amigo, inconscientemente me hizo recordar a Martin y lo que había pasado con él en la escuela, seguimos caminando hacia nuestra mesa y tan ensimismado estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en qué momento había chocado con Alfred, aunque más bien había chocado con su acompañante.

-¡Hey! cuidado...- Mire al chico, pareciera que tenia colmillos, o está a la moda cosa que no entiendo o simplemente sus dientes son así, me sacudí mentalmente diciendo casi en un susurro "lo siento" apartándome para ir con Stefan que me estaba jalando para ir a nuestra mesa, al momento de sentarnos, me volvió a tomar de la mano sonriéndome amable, mire de reojo a donde estaba Alfred mientras que mi amigo empezaba a pedir la comida, ¿Quien mierda es el chico con el que viene?, oh noo Pedro, no es momento de ponerse celoso, el ya no es para ti, suspire cansado mirando a Stefan, que me miraba curioso.

-¿Pasa algo?...- Me acaricio un poco la mano, negué con la cabeza.

-Es solo que anoche no dormí muy bien y tome demasiado y ando aun con secuelas de resaca...- Reí un poco rascándome la mejilla, una de los camareros nos trajeron un poco de jugo de naranja para empezar, lo tome de golpe, siento que debo tomar algo ya que mi boca se seco, se me escapo un poco de liquido por mis labios que fue detenido por la mano de Stefan para luego lamer sus dedos, haciéndome sonrojar.

**Alfred POV´s**

- ¿Por qué presiento que te va a dar una ulcera? - escuchar la risa de Vladimir en aquellos momentos en donde observo como ese patético intento de príncipe azul acaricia a Pedro no es algo que me levante el buen humor.

- Shut up... - Murmure por lo bajo apretando los dientes a tal punto que mi quijada comenzó a dolerme.

- No te entiendo - Dijo mi amigo seriamente, cosa que me hizo voltearlo a ver con curiosidad - porque le das tanta importancia a esas personas, digo, no es como si las conocieras ¿O sí?

- Si las conozco - Murmure volviendo a ver a la pareja sentada a unas mesas de nosotros - al menos a uno de ellos si

- si ese es el caso... - su voz se torno grave, lo mire expectante esperando lo que tuviera que decir pero...- ¿¡Me presentas al sexy chico de ojos verdes?! - Típico en Vladimir.

-No sé quien sea el, pero al otro si lo conozco...- Tome la taza de café y me la tome de golpe sin importar que estuviera ardiendo o no la preparara como me gusta, Vlad me miro con los ojos como platos. -¿Qué?...-

-Enserio, ¿Por qué estas tan enojado?...- Vi que Vladimir miraba de reojo a los dos de la otra mesa hasta que abrió los ojos como si hubiera descubierto el secreto del universo. -¡El es...! ¿¡Enserio el es tu chico?!...- Se empezó a carcajear fuerte y todas las personas del lugar se nos quedaban viendo. -¡No lo puedo creer!...- Volvió a reír.

-¡Si pero cállate!... no estoy de humor...- Me sonrió de forma burlona, maldito seas rumano idiota.

-No es que no andes de humos Alffy~, lo que pasa es que estas Ce-lo-so...- Me miro con una sonrisa triunfante. -Hay~~ pero realmente quien no se pondría celoso viendo a tu primer amor paseándose de lo lindo con otro que lo trata como si fuera una joya~... unm ojala el me tratara así ahora mismo...- Vi como hizo un puchero, pero aun así rio.

- Fuck! Vladimir cállate o juro que no pago la comida - la amenaza pareció hacer efecto porque se cayó en seguida, aunque de vez en cuando soltaba risillas y miraba de reojo a la otra pareja

- Enserio que es tan guapo, ahora sé porque estabas tan enojado - Me seguía picando, provocando mi paciencia para que hiciera un bochornoso y estupido espectáculo ante las personas, pero no caería, no esta vez, ¿Quería jugar? pues jugaría también.

- ¿Enserio? y si tanto te gusta ¿Por qué no vas y le hablas? - me miro sonriendo, de esas sonrisas que me decían "sigue intentando amigo".

- No quiero que tu ex me golpe por meterme con su "novio" - Sentí como el estomago se me revolvió de solo imaginarlo.

Mire a la otra "pareja" y el chico de ojos verdes le dio a probar su comida en la boca, gruñí, luego vi el sonrojo que tenía en la cara Pedro, esto era el colmo no sé si me podría controlar las ganas de apartar a ese chico y decirle que Pedro es mío, pero recordé rápidamente todo y suspire pesadamente. -Voy al baño...- Dije un poco enojado a lo que Vlad solo me respondió con burla.

Al dirigirme a ese lugar voltee por última vez a ver a Pedro quien reía con ese tipo, di un bufido entrando al baño, me moje la cara de nuevo, no era posible que esto me este sucediendo de nuevo y con él. O tal vez el lo está haciendo para joderme más la existencia, si eso debe ser! no por nada vinieron al mismo lugar donde yo. Escuche que alguien entro al lugar y vi que era Pedro, este se quedo un momento ahí, pero luego me ignoro y se metió a un cubículo, salió rápido lavándose las manos. -Es... raro verte por aquí...- Mire que trato de darme conversación.

-Ni tan raro, es nuevo... además traje a alguien para que me acompañara a conocerlo...- Mire su expresión parecía un poco indiferente. -¿Y tú? Parece que vienes muy bien acompañado...-

Vi como se tenso levemente mientras asentía despacio - Si, Stefan en un buen amigo - ¿Amigo? algo en mi interior suspiro con alivio, aunque aún seguía a la defensiva - Tu también pareces muy a gusto-

- uhmm si, Vladimir es como un hermano para mí - Voltee a verlo y me sorprendió ver un brillo extraño en sus ojos, me sonroje inmediatamente e hizo amago de salir pero él me detuvo poniéndose entre la puerta y yo.

- Alfred por favor - Murmuro mirándome con ojos suplicantes - No podemos seguir así- Yo realmente no sabía que decir, por un lado el tenia razón, además de que no soportaba verlo cerca de ese idiota, no podíamos seguir así, al menos si queríamos que el resto de nuestra estadía en nuestro trabajo fuera soportable; pero por otro lado mi orgullo me impedía perdonarle, aun no estaba seguro y temía volver a ser lastimado puesto que aun lo seguía amando.

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes...- Se que empecé a retorcerme en el momento que dije eso y me solté del agarre para ir a con Vladimir que estaba muy sonriente comiendo sus waffles con miel, me senté aun enojado conmigo mismo empezando a devorar toda mi comida.

-¿Lo viste en el baño?...- Asentí con un gruñido. -jeje~ parece que no te fue muy bien...- Le mire y me dio una sonrisa burlona, bufe y termine de comer para pedir un postre y luego largarnos de ahí, mire de reojo a donde estaba Pedro y estaba siendo, al parecer siendo consolado por su acompañante, amigo si como no.

-Maldito mentiroso...- Dije inconscientemente, a lo que mi amigo empezó a reírse en mi cara.

- ¿Y ahora de que te ríes intento de vampiro? - Escupí enojado, no con Vladimir sino conmigo mismo por ser tan estupido.

- Auch, eso dolió sabes - Hizo amago de ponerse a llorar - Yo que como buen amigo que soy quería alejar a ese sexy chico de ojos verdes de tu Pedro para que juntos vivieran una vida de cuento de hadas después de haberse reconciliado por todo el daño que se hicieron y luego compren una casa a orillas de la playa y adopten hijos y después que estén viejos y decrépitos, sus cuerpos sean sepultados juntos en una tumba submarina para que el mundo vea el gran amor que se profesaron el uno al otro - A veces pensaba como es que había terminado siendo amigo de este tipo.

- ¿Has pensado en ser escritor? - El solo me miro tratando de aguantar las carcajadas - Enserio, ¿Lo has pensado?-

- No, no tengo tanta imaginación - Bufe molesto mientras llamaba a uno de los camarero para que me trajera la cuenta, ya era hora de que regresara al trabajo.

Después de que pagamos nos dirigimos hacia la oficina, la "pareja" esa pareciera que no tenía intenciones de ir a trabajar, aun enojado llegue teniendo el sermón de la puntualidad de Arthur. -Bloody hell y encima ¿Donde está Peter? necesito hablarle sobre su ascenso de hoy...- Le mire extrañado. -El será tu asistente, y no rezongues, ustedes harían un muy buen equipo aquí en la oficina por lo que lo escogí a él...-

-I hate you, y'know?...- Le dije con coraje.

-No me interesa, este es tu trabajo y yo tu jefe, es normal que los empleados odien a sus jefes, así que mueve tu gordo trasero y busca a peter!...- Con una mueca de enojo me dirigí al cubículo de Pedro el cual apenas venia caminando de lo lindo con ese tal Stefan, le hice una seña a Pedro y este pareció pensárselo dos veces y miro a ese tipo como pidiéndole permiso, como lo odio.

-¿Qué pasa?...- Le mire indiferente.

-Arthur te está buscando, dice que es urgente...- Paso de largo sin dejar que yo terminara de hablar mientras entraba en la oficina de Arthur, me quede mirando al idiota ese por unos momentos hasta que vi como sonreía falsamente y se me acercaba tendiéndome la mano.

- Parece que no empezamos con el pie derecho así que me presentare de nuevo, me llamo Stefan y vengo de Bulgaria - Sonrió, mostrándome sus perfectos dientes, los cuales tenía ganas de arrancarle uno a uno de la boca.

- Soy Alfred, y lo único que te diré ahora es que soy tu superior, una falta, un error, por mas mínimo que sea y yo personalmente te hecho a patadas de aquí lo captas niño bonito - Lo mire asesinándolo con la mirada, el en cambio seguía sonriendo, pero ahora era una sonrisa de superioridad, juro que quiero matar a este tipo. Justamente iba a contestarle otra amenaza cuando sentí un peso extra en mi cuello.

- ¡Suéltame Vladimir!-

-Un gusto~ Soy Vladimir vengo de Rumania~ un placer Stefan~ - Vi como sonreía coquetamente, este solo le sonrió y le saludo dirigiéndose a su cubículo, se bajo de encima mirándome con reproche. -Hiciste que se enojara ¡Alfred malo¡..- Me jalo la mejilla.

-¡Duele!...- Me queje por unos minutos hasta que salió Arthur pidiéndome silencio y que entrara a la oficina con enojo. -¿Ahora qué?...-

-Como le decía a Peter, Alfred serás su nuevo jefe y Pedro tu asistente personal, quiero que hagan un buen trabajo en equipo y si lo hacen tal vez se ganen el viaje que está en juego esta temporada...- Un viaje no me vendría nada mal, pero... -Irían los dos juntos y solos a ese viaje de dos semanas...- Ese era el problema.

-No iré solo a un lugar y menos por dos semanas con el...- Mire de reojo la reacción de Pedro y este solo apretaba los labios.

-Si ganamos te doy mi boleto no tengo ganas de viajar a un lugar con una persona que es demasiado infantil para mi gusto...- Me miro con el ceño fruncido, yo contra ataque sin pensarlo.

-Eso no lo dijiste cuando nos besamos frente a mi casa y frente a Martin...-

-Antes eras diferente, has cambiado tanto que apenas te conozco...- lo detuve mientras lo tomaba del brazo con fuerza

- ¿Cómo? ¿No te gusta como soy ahora? pero después de todo porque habría de gustarte, ¡Si antes nunca me quisiste ahora menos! - Le apreté con más fuerza, tanta que estaba seguro le dejaría marcas.

- Alfred basta - Me miro con los ojos cristalizado, en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar y eso lejos de calmarme me molesto más.

- Dime Pedro, ¿¡Se sintió bien jugar con mis sentimientos!? ¡¿Se sintió bien acostarte con Martín?! ¡Dímelo! -

- ¡Alfred ya basta! - Grito Arthur haciendo un intento desesperado por separarnos pero yo apenas y lo escuchaba

- ¿Y ahora por lo que veo ya conseguiste a alguien más verdad? Dime cuanto tiempo te tomo abrirle las piernas al búlgaro idiota ese he?! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo?! - Mire a Pedro y vi como las lagrimas caían sin cesar de sus ojos, afloje el agarre y el aprovecho para soltarse de mi.

Cuando reaccione me mordí la lengua antes de seguir metiendo la pata, Arthur solo me miro molesto y decepcionado mientras Pedro salía de la oficina corriendo.

- Ya estarás contento supongo - Corrí tras Pedro sin prestarle mas atención a Arthur ni a la mirada sorprendida que Vladimir me dirigió al salir de la oficina, esto definitivamente no se podía quedar así.

Mire en su cubículo y no estaba, no sabía en donde podría estar, busque con la mirada en todas partes y no, fui al baño y tampoco, la única salida que me quedaba era ir afuera a buscarle, pregunte a los guardias de la puerta principal y me dijeron que salió al estacionamiento, fui rápidamente hasta ahí, pude ver su figura cerca trate de acercarme pero, vi que ese maldito búlgaro lo tenía abrazado, apreté los puños hasta que mis nudillos se hicieron blancos, me siento una mierda y a la vez mas enfurecido.

-Tranquilízate... todo estará bien...- Escuche como le consolaba, ese tipo me miro fulminándome, y yo se la regrese, en mis narices empezó a acariciarle la cara limpiándole las lagrimas y besarle la frente. No quería mirar mas así que me fui del lugar echando humos, al regresar Arthur solo me dijo "Hablaremos en casa" sacándome un gruñido, cubrí mi rostro con mis brazos.

-No debiste gritarle en la oficina Alfred...- Vladimir estaba en la puerta recargado en el marco. -Todos están hablando de eso aquí, ¿ahora qué vas a decir?...-

Y eso en si no era un problema para mí, lo que me preocupaba ahora era el cómo hacer para que Pedro me perdonara, me había pasado, había metido la pata hasta el fondo y en estos momentos dudaba realmente que Pedro me perdonara, mire a Vladimir suplicándole un poco de ayuda con la mirada

- No creo que pueda ayudarte mucho sabes - Me miro algo nervioso - Eso es problema tuyo y de el-

- Aun así tengo que hablar con él pero no puedo si ese estupido búlgaro siempre esta con el - Me enoje de solo pensar en ese idiota que se cree príncipe, algún día realmente iba a golpearlo.

- N-no es estupido - Susurro mi amigo sonrojándose levemente - ¿Que quieres que haga?

- Solo te pido unos momentos, distráelo unos momentos para que pueda hablar con Peter - Vladimir me miro no muy seguro pero termino accediendo.

A la hora de la salida como predije vi a Pedro aun abrazado de ese maldito búlgaro, ahora solo esperaba que Vladimir hiciera su parte del plan.

Vi como Vladimir se acerco un poco cuando ellos se separaron, se llevo al búlgaro muy apenas, salieron del estacionamiento y me acerque a Pedro. -Peter...- Vi que me miro un poco asustado y en guardia. –S...Solo quería pedirte disculpas por lo de hace rato... I... I´m sorry... no medí lo que decía yo...- Sentí como tapo mi boca con su mano.

-Está bien... no importa, sé que me merezco que me hables así...- Abrí los ojos como platos. -N..no te tengo nada que perdonar ¿sí? Realmente seria al revés, yo debería ser el que me disculpara, pero... nunca podre conseguir eso...- No pude aguantar las ganas y lo abrace fuerte aspirando su aroma un poco, fui correspondido en lo que cabe un poco tímido, al alejarme no pude evitar mirarle de nuevo a esos ojos que me encantan, sin saber me estaba acercando lentamente a él.

-Pibe~ ¿Estáis aquí?...- Esa jodida voz me arruino el momento, de nuevo.

**Alfred Pov´s end.**

**-.-.-**

**Pedro Pov´s**

Insisto y jamás me cansare de decirlo, mi suerte es una real, enorme y jodida... mierda, no es que no me alegre de ver a Martin, el problema es que al parecer el argentino tiene un ENORME don para llegar en el momento menos indicado, justo cuando tengo a Alfred a centímetros de mi con sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo y... un momento, seguimos abrazados?! Mire mi situación nuevamente y me sonroje hasta parecer un tomate, justo iba a separarme cuando vi que Stefan llegaba de nuevo pero Alfred lo impidió apretándome mas a su cuerpo, sonreí algo nervioso y solo atine a posar mis brazos en su pecho y recargar mi cabeza en su hombro

- Awww ¿No son lindos manu? ¡Parece que ya se reconciliaron! - Y para terminar de abochornarme Martin lo gritaba con la intención de que todo el edificio se enterara.

Me trate de separar de nuevo para golpear a ese maldito argentino, pero aun no me soltaba -En serio, Alfred suéltame...- Mire a donde venia Stefan y este estaba serio dirigiéndose a mí. -Alfred...- Le suplico con la mirada hasta que por fin me suelta y mi compañero me toma del brazo mirando a Alfred muy detenidamente.

-¿Nos vamos?...- Yo solo asentí, mirando por última vez al rubio, haciéndoles una seña a Martin y Manu para que me siguieran. -¿Que hacia ese idiota abrazándote así, si hace rato te agarro de a gritos?...-

-Eh? ¿El idiota de Alfred te estuvo gritando?...- Mire a Martin y a Stefan desconsolado, pidiendo un poco de comprensión.

-Jeh... ya me imagino el porqué~...- El limón agrio y sus comentarios divertidos.

- Pero ya se disculpo...- Murmure en un intento inútil de defenderlo, Stefan me miraba realmente molesto, jamás me había mirado así, Martin quien pareció comprender la situación me tomo del brazo.

- Che nosotros vamos a dar un pequeño paseo, ¿No les molesta verdad? - Mire a Stefan quien solo bufo y murmuro un "está bien" pero Manuel me miro con odio y la palabra "te matare" marcada en la cara - Solo será un momento no te pongas celoso mi amor - Dijo Martin antes de acercarse al chileno amargado y besarlo con lengua y todo enfrente de mí y de Stefan.

- E-está bien weon - Suspiro Manuel - Pero más te vale que no te tardes o iré por ti y te castrare con un tenedor oíste.-

El argentino solo asintió nervioso mientras me jalaba lejos de ahí; caminamos un buen tramo antes de que Martin comenzara a hablar

- Desde que te vi supe que serias un imán para los problemas pibe - Sonrió mientras me revolvía el cabello de forma cariñosa - Y también un imam para los hombres - Dijo esto último riéndose a carcajadas.

-Pues déjame decirte que este "imán" no ha atraído a nadie que no sea tu, o Alfred... son los únicos que se que les e gustado y fuera de eso nada, naci siendo un "imán" de problemas, mis padres murieron por mi causa y demás, siempre se peleaban también por mi culpa...- Suspire al recordar lo doloroso que era verlos discutir por horas, baje mi mirada mientras sentía como el argentino me atraía en un abrazo fraternal.

-No te preocupes Pibe... veras que en medio de la tormenta esta el paraíso, y aunque no lo creas lo veras pronto!...- Le sonreí un poco afligido, mientras regresábamos a con Stefan y el limón agrio.

El búlgaro me tomo del brazo diciendo que si lo acompañaba a su casa a cenar por lo cual accedí, mientras me despedía de mi amigo argentino y el limón agrio, sentía que podía sonreír al menos un poco más de nuevo.

Caminamos en un silencio un tanto incomodo para mi, realmente porque sabía que Stefan aun seguía enojado conmigo por lo que paso con Alfred pero no podía evitarlo, yo aun lo seguía queriendo y mi conciencia todo el tiempo me recriminaba el daño que le había hecho; cuando llegamos Stefan comenzó a preparar todo mientras yo me sentaba en una de las sillas, realmente no tenía muchas ganas de comer algo

- Lo siento - hablo el búlgaro sentándose al lado mío - realmente lamento haberte tratado así, es solo que me molesto mucho verte con ese patán después de lo que te había hecho, Pedro yo...-

- Tranquilo Stefan, el no quiso hacerme daño, de todas formas no importa si así logro que el rencor que tiene hacia mi vaya disminuyendo - Stefan solo bajo la mirada apretando mis manos entre las suyas.

- Pedro hay algo que quiero decirte - Comenzó serio y por un momento temí saber lo que quería decirme, las palabras de Martin comenzaron a tener sentido - Pedro me gustas, me gustas mucho yo...

- Lo siento Stefan - Lo corte antes de que continuara -Enserio lo siento.-

Me iba a parar pero Stefan me tomo de la cadera y me empezó a besar apasionadamente, trate de quitarlo pero el solo se quito sin mirarme. -Peleare por ti... no me importa lo que tenga que hacer... me gustaría que me ames, pero... sé que tu corazón le pertenece a alguien más...- Tomo mis manos y las beso. -No quiero terminar mi amistad contigo, ¿Si? por favor...- Estaba sonrojado por las acciones de mi compañero, sabía que me arrepentiría en la mañana pero había algo que me decía que necesitaba cariño y Stefan me lo estaba dando, de un momento a otro me lance a sus brazos para besarlo y a pesar de todo, de nuevo vi la cara de Alfred en el momento que me acosté con Stefan, me siento horrible.

**Normal POV´S**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en el edificio de trabajo, en la oficina principal un rubio y un castaño se encontraban platicando- ¿¡Como que le grito?! - Arthur se tapo los oídos ante el grito de su pareja - Lo mato, ¡Ahora si lo mato!-

- Cálmate por dios Antonio - El ingles comenzó a sobarse las sienes algo irritado, estos niños solo le estaban generando problemas - Estoy tratando de hacer que se arreglen las cosas entre ellos ¿sí? solo ten paciencia-

- Vaya manera de hacerlo - Se burlo cínicamente el español, el ingles solo decidió ignorarlo y recargo su cabeza en el escritorio con gesto cansado, estaba a punto de levantarse e ir por un café cuando sintió unas manos que conocía muy bien comenzar a darle un suave masaje en los hombros.

- No me gusta que estés tan estresado - Murmuro el español en su oreja causándole un delicioso estremecimiento.

El rubio ingles tomo al castaño y lo tumbo sobre el escritorio besándolo apasionadamente, mientras restregaba su necesidad en su parte intima contra la del español que estaba de las mismas formas, en el momento que el ingles le iba a arrancar la camisa al castaño la puerta se abrió dejando ver al rubio, de nuevo, interrumpiendo la escena. -Shit, ¿Que no se pueden aguantar hasta su casa?... god- El americano le aventó unos documentos al ingles y salió de la oficina rápidamente.

-¿Por qué no aprende a tocar?...- Dijo enojado el español por que el americano les arruino el momento. -Joder yo que quería hacerlo ahora...- Se cruza de brazos.

El anglosajón le besa el cuello acariciándole el pecho por arriba de la ropa. -My swetty cuando lleguemos a casa lo haremos como mas te gusta a ti ¿De acuerdo?...- Al español se le iluminaron los ojos asintiendo, pondría en práctica lo que le enseño su amigo Francis.

- Señor Arthur ¿Puedo pasar?- Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

-Al fin alguien que aun sabe modales - Exclamo el español de una forma un tanto exagerada y cómica que hizo sonreír al rubio.

- Pasa Vladimir - El ingles acomodo su escritorio mientras el castaño abría la puerta dispuesto a irse.

- Nos vemos más tarde amor mío - Le lanzo un beso a su pareja y se fue ante la atónita mirada del rumano.

- Ehh y-yo... aquí están los documentos que pidió señor Arthur - Hablo el rubio más joven dejando unos papeles en el escritorio - ¿Algo más que pueda hacer?

- Mmm ¿Podrías hablarle a Stefan que venga? necesito preguntarle algo - El rumano asintió levemente antes de salir en búsqueda del búlgaro.

El rumano se paseo un poco por los pasillos arreglándose un poco el cabello y el traje que llevaba para luego mirar que el búlgaro estaba en las nubes. -Hey~ Stefan...- Este volteo le dedico una sonrisa al rumano. -El jefe te habla~ hey ¿Por qué tan contento?...-

-Por que anoche pase un momento que jamás olvidare y que... -Ríe- Al parecer no volverá a suceder...- El rumano le miro extrañado, la curiosidad le mataba, así que empezó a insistir un poco con el búlgaro hasta que este con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le respondió -Me acosté con la persona que amo...- El rubio rumano sintió como si algo en su interior se quebrara, solo se preguntaba en su cabeza "¿Lo hizo con él?", Stefan se había ido, tenía que investigar así que fue directo a con el moreno a preguntar.

Al llegar noto el semblante abatido del moreno, algo no le cuadraba realmente- Huum ¿Hola? - realmente no sabía cómo empezar, al fin y al cabo no se llevaba ni conocía al chico como para tratar un tema como ese

- ¿Que paso? - Contesto con desgano el otro, se veía a leguas que no quería entablar una plática con nadie en aquellos momentos.

- Yo... yo quería hacerte una pregunta - _Lo mejor sería ir al grano_, pensó - Tu... ¿Te acostaste con Stefan?

El rubio vio como el otro pareció despertar puesto que se levanto de su silla de golpe encarándolo.

- Que te importa – Esa había sido la escueta respuesta que realmente hizo que el rubio frunciera levemente el ceño.

Vladimir hizo que el moreno le mirada, este tenía la cara en una mueca nerviosa y preocupada, por lo que solo lo dejo en paz yéndose a la oficina de Alfred a contarle, necesitaba contárselo al rubio. Toco 3 veces y nada, así que opto por entrar de todos modos, vio que el rubio estaba dormido en su escritorio -¡Alfred!...- El americano se levanto de golpe ante el grito que le dio su amigo.

-¿¡Porque me despiertas así!?...- Frunció el ceño.

-Hace apenas unos minutos me entere de que tu noviecito se metió a la cama con Stefan...- El Rubio abrió los ojos como platos, empezó a apretar sus puños hasta romper la pluma que tenía en mano.

-No sé ni porque me disculpe con el ayer...- Empezó a reír lentamente -El es una puta, como fui capaz de pensar lo contrario... llama a Pedro... quiero verlo aquí de inmediato...- El rubio rumano solo asintió un poco temeroso.

De un momento a otro el moreno ya estaba sentado frente al americano un poco nervioso y sonrojado por cualquier cosa, Alfred se veía a simple vista más que enfadado. -¿P..Porque me mando llamar?...- El rubio miraba la pantalla de su computadora.

-Quiero que esta noche me acompañes a un lugar... así que cancela todo lo que tengas preparado...- La voz fría del rubio solo hería mas al latino, este solo asintió levantándose de su lugar para irse. -Aun no te he dicho que podías retirarte...-

-¿Qué? Pero...-

-Sin peros... acércate a mi...- El moreno inseguro lo hizo, el rubio le tomo de la cintura obligándolo a sentarse en sus piernas, escuchando un pequeño quejido. -Pareciera como si hubieras tenido sexo anoche...- El moreno se tenso, el americano al sentir que el chico estaba así, le abrió la camisa dejando ver sus chupetones. -¿Te divertiste al menos?...-

Detrás de la puerta el rumano escuchaba atentamente todo lo que pasaba en aquella oficina, realmente se sentía algo mal por el chico, puesto que comenzó a oír leves quejidos provenientes de la habitación.

- Se lo merece - Susurro más para sí mismo que para alguien.

- ¿Quien merece qué? - El rubio se sobresalto al oír la voz del búlgaro detrás de él, pero le asusto más el hecho de que lo hubiera escuchado.

- Nadie en particular - Comento nervioso - ¿Q-que buscas?-

- Vine a dejarle estos papeles al gordo este que tenemos por supervisor por encargo de Arthur - Vladimir miro como el búlgaro hacia amago de entrar por la puerta.

- Alfred en estos momentos no está disponible - Se interpuso entre Stefan y la puerta. Vladimir solo rogaba que el búlgaro no escuchara lo que sucedía ahí adentro.

El búlgaro solo entrecerró los ojos asintiendo dándose vuelta, el rumano soltó aire al no ser sido descubierto, mientras tanto dentro de ahí, Alfred tenia puesto al moreno en cuatro sobre el escritorio, con la misma corbata le tapo la boca y con su saco le amarro las manos mientras le penetraba bruscamente, el moreno solo daba pequeños quejidos ya que no quería que le escucharan o le vieran en ese estado siendo sometido por el rubio. -Ugh... Recuerdo todas las noches que soñé en cómo te haría el amor...- Besa el cuello del moreno. -Lamentablemente... para ti hubiera sido solo sexo...- Pedro estaba derramando lagrimas gruesas con los ojos apretados aguantando el dolor. -Y... y a pesar de todo...agh... aun te sigo amando...- El rubio dio una estocada fuerte corriéndose dentro del moreno abrazándolo. -Pero creo que jamás me corresponderías...-

El moreno se deshizo del nudo de su boca y de sus brazos cayendo al piso respirando entrecortado y llorando por lo que había pasado. -Eso nunca lo sabrás... si me lo hubieras dicho antes... créeme que esta historia fuera diferente...- El moreno se paro como pudo poniéndose la ropa acomodándosela lo mas formal que podía, saliendo silenciosamente de ahí.

-No lo creo...-

Vladimir vio como el moreno salía llorando y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, sabía que lo que hizo estaba mal pero...

- ¡Todo es tu culpa! - Realmente no vio venir el golpe solo hasta que cayó al suelo inconsciente a los pies de alguien.

-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos parpadeando varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz, se reincorporo y sintió un pulsante dolor en su cabeza.

- No te muevas - Reconocería esa voz en donde fuera a pesar de solo haberla escuchado un par de veces - Acabas de despertar-

-¿Qué haces aquí? - El búlgaro solo lo miro sin una expresión en su rostro

- Pedro te golpeo, aparentemente sin razón alguna y caíste justo cuando yo regresaba a dejar los papeles, Arthur me dijo que te trajera aquí, de eso ya pasaron 2 horas-

-¿Y estuviste aquí todo este tiempo? - Se sorprendió el rumano a la vez que sonreía tiernamente con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Solo porque me lo pidió Arthur...- El rumano cambio su semblante a uno de hastió. -¿Qué hiciste para que Pedro te golpeara? El enojado puede matar a alguien, esta vez tuviste suerte...- El rubio solo bufo dándole la espalda al búlgaro.

-No importa lo que haya hecho, el lo merecía...- Stefan obligo a que el rubio le mirada, se veía que estaba enfadado y que asesinaría al rubio en cualquier momento. -¿Por qué me miras así?...- Sintió miedo al ver esos penetrantes ojos mirándole de esa forma.

-Pedro es la única persona que no merece ningún mal... te vuelvo a preguntar... ¿Qué le hiciste?...- El rubio trago duro.

- No es nada que tenga que ver contigo - Trato de encarar al búlgaro pero no pudo, siempre que lo veía no podía evitar ponerse nervioso.

- ¡Claro que tiene que ver! ¡¿Es que acaso no vez que yo amo a Pedro?! - Vladimir lo miro sorprendido, molesto y triste, todo al mismo tiempo y sin darse cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

- Dime Stefan - Susurro tratando de que la voz no se le quebrara - ¿Te has dado cuenta que el no te ve más que como un amigo? ¿Te has puesto a pensar siquiera si te corresponde o no?-

-Se que el solamente me ve como un amigo, pero...- Sonrió un poco. -¿No es la mejor ventaja del mejor amigo es estar al lado de la persona que amas?...- El rubio medito las palabras que le decía el búlgaro, en si tenia razón. -Aun así... el me dijo que podríamos tener alguna oportunidad, solo que le diera tiempo... y eso le daré...- El rubio miro como el otro se sentaba de nuevo en la silla suspirando cansado.

-Esperar a alguien que sabes que nunca te amara es patético...- El búlgaro miro con una mueca al rubio. -Si yo quiero a alguien peleo por el... quito a todos de mi camino para que esa persona solo me ame a mi... eres un masoquista...- El oji-verde rio por lo bajo.

-Tal vez lo sea, pero aun así... yo si se perder...- Vladimir solo bufo cruzándose de brazos, para luego pararse y ponerse sus zapatos. -Pareciera como si tú siempre obtuvieses lo que quieres por lo que no sabes perder...-

-Es que yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero Stefan - Sonrió de forma arrogante antes de acercarse al búlgaro y plantarle un suave beso en los labios que dejo al otro completamente atónito - Y lo que yo en estos momentos mas quiero es que tu también me quieras como yo te quiero a ti-

Stefan se había quedado mudo y lo único que pudo hacer fue ver como el rumano salía por la puerta. Afuera de la habitación Vladimir se apretaba el pecho con fuerza esperando tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón que en estos momentos pareciera que le se le saldría del pecho

- ¡Vladimir! are you ok!? - cuando se dio cuenta Alfred lo estaba abrazando con mucha fuerza - cuando Arthur me dijo lo que había pasado me preocupe demasiado, GOD! y ¿¡ese golpe?! ¿¡Quien fue?!-

-Fue tu querido Pedro al momento que salió de tu oficina...- El americano abrió los ojos frunciendo el ceño completamente, para el eso era el colmo, apretó los puños buscando con la mirada al moreno, el cual estaba sacando unas copias con los ojos un poco hinchados, pero no podía acercarse ya que estaba Antonio junto a el rogándole porque le dijera la razón de su estado. -¿No lo vas a golpear?...-

-Aun no... Si lo golpeo frente a Antonio solo él me responderá y créeme ese tipo enojado da miedo...- Bufo. -Vámonos de aquí antes de que pierda la paciencia...- El rubio rumano solo hizo una mueca y siguió al americano mirando de reojo al moreno, "Esto no se quedara así Pedro".

Toda la jornada que quedaba de trabajo fue de lo más pesada para el latino, no quería toparse con el rumano, menos con el americano, Stefan le había llevado una taza de café para que se relajara, este actuaba como siempre, pero estaba un poco pensativo, al final de las horas laborales había sido lo que menos hubiera querido Pedro, y que Alfred lo había citado a su oficina para que se fueran juntos, no quería ir, estaba en la puerta del lugar donde hace solo unas horas lo habían sodomizado y violado brutalmente, iba a dar media vuelta pero esa maldita puerta se abrió dejando ver que estaba el rubio muy enfadado. -¿Dónde estabas? Llevo esperándote demasiado tiempo, odio que me hagan esperar, recoge rápido tus cosas y nos iremos en mi carro...- El moreno iba a replicar algo pero fue callado con la fiera mirada del rubio. -Ahora...-

Pedro suspiro sabiendo que no tenia opción de quejarse ni de negarse, camino a su cubículo y tomo lo necesario, una vez afuera se dirigió junto con Alfred hacia el estacionamiento, por el camino pudo ver a Stefan quien al ver que estaba con Alfred solo negó levemente con la cabeza y se fue de ahí.

- Alfred... - Iba a rogarle al rubio que le dejara ir pero al verlo este le sonreía.

- Lo lamento Pedro, sé que mi comportamiento contigo no ha sido el mejor, pero por eso quiero enmendarlo - Le abrió la puerta del auto cual caballero haciendo que el moreno sonriera levemente - Realmente me molesto lo que hiciste sabes-

- Lo siento yo... - No lo dejo hablar y arranco el coche.

- Pero no te preocupes, yo personalmente corregiré esa conducta tuya - Algo en aquellos ojos azules no le inspiraba confianza.

-¿Alfred? ¿A dónde me llevas? - El miedo se había hecho presente y no pudo ocultarlo.

- Es una sorpresa-

-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron a un restaurante lujoso unos minutos después, Alfred bajo dándole las llaves a un chico del parking, el moreno se bajo sorprendido por el lugar en el que estaban, ya había pensado lo peor hasta lo más absurdo, pero no... Esto. -¿Que hacemos aquí?...- El rubio le sonrió haciéndole una señal para que le tomara del brazo, el moreno con desconfianza lo hizo sonrojándose cuando el americano lo atrajo más hacia él.

-Solo venimos a cenar, nada malo...- El moreno desconfiado solo asintió mientras que el rubio daba su nombre de la reservación, caminaron hasta una parte privada del restaurante y se sentaron, les trajeron aperitivos y el menú. -Pide lo que gustes...- A Pedro le pareció un deja vu como lo del día anterior. -¿Pasa algo?...- El moreno bajo su carta del menú, porque los precios son aun más altos que el restaurante a cual fue con Stefan.

-No voy a pedir yo... ¿Cómo se que luego no me lo vas a cobrar con creces?... En estos momentos no confió en ti demasiado como para dejar que me pagues la cena o al menos estar cerca de ti...- El rubio rio por lo bajo tomando la mano del moreno acariciándola y plantándole un pequeño beso como si fuera un príncipe dándole una de sus sonrisas conquistadoras haciendo que el latino se sonrojara por el acto.

-Quiero arreglar todo contigo... solo eso... si no pides tu, pediré yo por ti ¿Te parece?...-

- D-de acuerdo - Realmente quería confiar en él, pero, después de lo ocurrido, le costaba mucho trabajo creer en las palabras del Alfred; vio como el rubio llamaba al mesero y pedía la comida, después de que el mesero tomo los pedidos se fue dejándolos en un incomodo silencio; el moreno agradeció que la comida llegara pronto y sin mas decidió empezar, podría jurar incluso que la tensión ahí se podría cortar con un cuchillo, el solo quería irse a casa a descansar, le habían pasado demasiadas cosas en aquel día y necesitaba con urgencia descansar; Alfred pareció notar el semblante caído del castaño y le dio un vaso con un liquido de color turquesa, el moreno lo miro algo desconfiado pero la sonrisa sincera que mostro el rubio hizo que al final decidiera tomar la bebida hasta la última gota.

- Pedro... ¿Porque lo hiciste? - Hablo por fin el rubio rompiendo aquel silencio que se había formado haciendo que el moreno volteara a verlo -No me refiero solo a lo de Stefan, sino que también me molesto que golpearas a Vladimir-

Alfred volvió a pasarle otro vaso a Pedro mientras se terminaba el suyo propio y le hacía al mesero una seña para que trajera más.

-El no se debe meter en donde no le llaman... aparte... sé que cuando me mandaste a llamar fue después de que él me pregunto si me había acostado con Stefan... odio que las personas se metan en mi vida... aparte...-Mira con enojo al rubio tomando un poco mas de vino. -A ti no debería de importarte si me acuesto con alguien... dijiste que no me perdonarías lo que te hice, aun no sé porque estoy aquí hablando contigo... lo mejor hubiera sido que nos tratáramos como compañeros de trabajo y dejáramos las cosas personales como son... personales...- Dio un trago largo a su copa pidiendo un poco más.

-Si me meto es porque no puedo olvidar, tienes razón, tal vez me excedí al momento del cual me dijo Vladimir sobre eso... tal vez yo no tenga ya nada que ver contigo pero aun así, es mejor que ya no nos ataquemos... te dejare hacer bien tu relación con Stefan y yo no diré nada porque estés feliz cuando yo me la vivo enfadado contigo...- El moreno le miro entrecerrado, estaba un poco mareado por tomar de golpe su copa de vino y aun seguía tomando mientras le servían mas y mas, se estaba emborrachando.

-Yo no tengo ninguna relación con Stefan... lo que paso anoche fue un impulso... después de que te fuiste me sentí solo y hasta ahora odiado por todos excepto por el... me dio su amistad cuando se que no merezco recibir sus atenciones... Martin tiene razón, solo soy un imán de problemas...- Lo ultimo lo dijo con pesar y tristeza, Alfred acaricio la mejilla del moreno mirándolo a los ojos un poco triste, sin saber se empezó a acercar al moreno y sin que tuvieran interrupciones por fin pudo besar esos labios que tanto añoro, el latino se separo enseguida sonrojado y nervioso. -No me beses... no lo hagas por favor...-

- ¿Por qué? - Lo miro algo molesto pero no quiso presionar más al moreno volviendo a acercarlo a su cuerpo.

- Porque si lo haces... - Pensó un momento buscando las palabras adecuadas - No voy a querer separarme de ti y tú solo me haces daño-

- Te besare - Dijo mientras volvía a rozar sus labios con los del moreno - Porque no quiero que te separes de mi, ya no más.-

Pedro comenzó a sollozar, odiaba ponerse tan sentimental pero no podía evitarlo, cuando se trataba de Alfred no podía evitarlo, se lanzo a los brazos del rubio quien lo recibió mas que gustoso y lo beso como si la vida se le fuese en ello, por un momento sintió que había encontrado su lugar, y ese era entre los brazos del rubio americano; la comida siguió entre copa y copa, mientras se besaban como si fueran adolescentes no se dio cuenta en qué momento terminaron en la casa del moreno.

Los rayos de sol que se colaban por su ventana le hicieron abrir los ojos con algo de molestia, ya era muy tarde y fue cuando las imágenes de la noche anterior le llegaron a la cabeza, sonrió satisfecho al ver al moreno durmiendo plácidamente así que salió a la cocina por un poco de agua tratando de no despertar a su compañero; unos golpes en la puerta lo detuvieron de llegar a su destino y sin impórtale que estaba medio desnudo fue a abrir.

- Pedro se hace tarde y... - El búlgaro se quedo mudo mientras el rubio sonreía triunfante al ver su expresión.

-¿Qué haces aquí?...- La cara de furia que tenía el búlgaro en ese momento se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia, el rubio solo sonrió mucho mas al ver el ceño fruncido del oji-verde.

-Pareces sorprendido... no lo hagas, de un momento a otro Pedro volvería a estar conmigo...- El búlgaro apretó la mandíbula con cada palabra que soltaba el americano. -Tal vez te hayas acostado con el ayer... pero nunca ganaras al sentimiento que tiene el por mí, así que te recomendaría que te largaras, yo llamare a Arthur para decirle que estaré ocupado fuera de la oficina con Pedro, que si por no lo sabías, el ahora es mi asistente personal...- Rio por lo bajo cerrando la puerta dejando que el búlgaro se quedara parado frente a la puerta tratando de no asesinar a su "jefe".

El moreno se levanto lentamente, le dolía la cabeza como para pensar mucho, se puso una bata de dormir y salió de la habitación encontrándose con el rubio americano en su sala completamente desnudo ahogando un grito sorprendido.

- Good morning – Sonrió el americano abrazando al moreno haciendo que se sonrojara - ¿Como dormiste?-

-B-bien, gracias - Murmuro avergonzado escondiendo la cara en el pecho de Alfred, el rubio sonrió mientras lo tomaba del mentón suavemente y depositaba un dulce beso que hizo que el castaño sonriera como colegiala enamorada.

- ¿Te apetece si vamos a desayunar? - Dijo después de que se separara del moreno e iba por su ropa.

- Pero ¿Y el trabajo? - Pregunto alarmado cayendo en cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraban - Arthur va a matarnos si no llegamos-

- Dont worry my love - Sonrió para tranquilizarlo haciendo que el moreno volviera a sonrojarse - Ya tengo todo planeado, así que, ¿Nos vamos?-

- ¡Sí! - Sonrió feliz el joven castaño; Mientras eso sucedía, en las oficinas un adolorido rubio entraba a trabajar.

- ¡Ah! ¡Mi cabeza! - Se quejaba Vladimir, ese golpe sí que había sido fuerte - No me sorprende que me haya matado unas cuantas neuronas.-

- Ponte algo de hielo si tanto te duele - Hablo Stefan a sus espaldas asustando al rubio quien lo volteo a ver algo sonrojado.

-Stefan... si tienes razón~- El rubio le sonrió ampliamente, mientras el búlgaro solo asintió y se fue a su cubículo, se sentía en el aire que este estaba muy enojado, Vladimir espero unas 2 horas a que apareciera el rubio americano, pero nunca llego así que fue a preguntar a su jefe cejon, toco un momento pero pareciera que estaba muy ocupado así que lo dejo.

Adentro de la oficina estaba el rubio anglosajón arriba del español embistiéndolo con brutalidad como le encantaba al castaño, tuvieron que morder sus corbatas para no gemir como actores porno como siempre lo hacían al momento de intimar, de un momento a otro el rubio termino dentro de castaño besándolo con pasión como siempre la tenían. -Arthur~ sin duda hacerlo con el temor de que nos vean es muy excitante ¿no lo crees?...- El castaño se sentó en las piernas del ingles sonriendo lascivo.

-Esta será la ultima vez, ahora estoy hasta el cuello de trabajo y al idiota de Alfred se le ocurre no venir a la oficina... pero lo único que salió bueno de esto es que ellos se están reconciliando...- El oji-verde español le miro confundido. -Hace rato me hablo diciéndome que se iría a almorzar con Peter a un restaurante...-

- ¿Enserio? - Pregunto a lo que el ingles asintió - ¿Esa es una maravillosa noticia no crees?

- Si, supongo que sí - Musito el ingles mientras sentía como el español comenzaba a besarle nuevamente el cuello - Antonio tengo que trabajar...-

- Pero Arthur - Sonrió viendo como su pareja volvía a ponerse duro - ¿Esto es algo que hay que celebrar no crees?-

El rubio iba a protestar pero el español lo cayo con un beso demandante, tan concentrados estaban que no notaron cuando Alfred y Pedro abrieron la puerta.

- GOD! ¿¡Ustedes dos no conocen la vergüenza?! - Grito el americano tapándole los ojos a un muy sonrojado Pedro.

- ¡JODER! ¡¿Y tú no aprendes a tocar las puertas?! - Chillo el español separándose del rubio ingles tratando de acomodarse la ropa lo mejor que podía.

- Alfred! Shit! no ves que estábamos ocupados, además ¿No que no llegarían hoy?-

-Yes!, but... recordé que no termine el trabajo de ayer y... Peter me ayudara a terminarlo...- El mencionado asintió sin verle a la cara a los otros dos sonrojado. -Well... nosotros... nos vamos... bye...- Sale rápido llevándose al moreno casi a rastras.

-No puedo creer que soporte una temporada con ellos...- El rubio le miro con los ojos abiertos asustado. -Antonio y Lovino se separaron, viví con mi hermano una temporada y luego Antonio quiso que fuera con el... todas las noches era los mismo... creo que son ninfomanos...- Ríe por lo bajo.

-Ugh... yo viví con mi tío Scott... siempre me estaba ahogando con el humo de sus cigarros, aun no sé cómo es que no se enfermaba o le daban paros respiratorios...- Entraron a la oficina del rubio empezando a trabajar amenamente, hasta que el moreno fue por café para los dos, en la mesa de galletas y demás se encontró con Stefan.

-Buenos días...- Dijo un poco nervioso.

- Hola - no lo miro siquiera y aquello Pedro lo noto al instante, Stefan siempre había sido atento con el, pero hoy lo trataba demasiado indiferente - Parece que ya hiciste las paces con Alfred - dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Ah... si, ya somos amigos - Murmuro apenado, el búlgaro solo frunció el ceño, amigos, si como no - Stefan ¿estás molesto?-

- Para nada Pedro - Mascullo apretando la mandíbula - ¿Por qué no mejor regresas a divertirte con tu "amigo"? yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-

- Pero... –

- Adiós Pedro - murmuro secamente para alejarse, no quería ver al moreno, al menos no por ahora, tomo su café y salió sin dejar que el castaño terminara de hablar siquiera, tan concentrado estaba de huir del moreno que al doblar en una esquina tropezó con alguien tirándole todo el café caliente encima.

- ¡Ah! ¡Lo que faltaba! - Grito un muy molesto rumano sin ver realmente con quien había chocado.

**Y bueno, hasta aquí terminaa yaaai… e-e que?**

bueno bueno, diganos por es review si les parece mi idea anterior (cual no repetiré así que vayan arriba flojas) como sea!

**Las quieren: Alondra-viri e Idachi :D**

**¿Review?**


End file.
